


Emerald Seas

by Goldilockes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldilockes/pseuds/Goldilockes
Summary: What is the real truth about Cutler Beckett's hate for Jack Sparrow, and what is the mark Jack left on Cutler? What if Jack was the one who killed Cutler's one and true love. Which changed him completely and made him the man we know today.- A Pirates of the Caribbean Prequel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes in my English, for it is not my native language. Also first fanfic on here so please be gentle and any tips are very much welcome! :D
> 
> What is the real truth about Cutler Beckett's hate for (Captain) Jack Sparrow, and what is the mark Jack left on Cutler? What if Jack was the one who killed Cutler's one and true love. Which changed him completely and made him the man we know today.
> 
> Pre-Dead Man's Chest & At World's End

There was a time when young Cutler Beckett wanted nothing more than to see the world and travel the seas. Here he was sitting in a large office in the rainy and cold London where his quill scribbled onto some documents. He noticed he wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing and woke from his day dreaming, releasing his hand from under his head. There was a big black stain of ink on his parchment. He left out a soft sigh and threw away the wasted piece of paper.

It was already getting quite dark outside and he noticed the clock showed him it was ten minutes past midnight. Once again his work day was far too long and he felt his eyes were heavy and his fingers started to feel numb from all the writing. But it was all worth it since he got assigned to a tour at one of the East India Trading Company's offices on one of the islands along the Spanish coast. This would be the journey of a lifetime and his first real business trip which made him feel proud of all the hard work he accomplished all those months working at the London EITC office.

The week passed slowly as it always does when something grand and exciting is waiting for you. But the day finally arrived and Cutler made his way to the docks of London. It was once again a rainy and cloudy day and the streets were busy, filled with people on their way to wherever they were going.

From a distance he saw the white sails and the blue flags of the EITC ships float and dance with the wind, the magnificent seacrafts being prepared for the journey. It was a cargo ship and carried spices. Once Cutler entered the docks he noticed the familiar smell of the spices in combination with the strong sea salt smell that made him feel at home so much.

As he walked up to the ship there was a harbor master scribbling on a piece of parchment. He walked up to him and tried to make him notice his presence. But the man made no effort in noticing and Cutler coughed once to make him look down on him. It worked as the man dropped his paper down, slightly annoyed and looked him into the eyes.

'What is it you're looking for, young man?' the harbor master looked down at Cutler, his eyes peeking over the edge of his half-moon formed glasses.

'Good day Sir, my name is Cutler Beckett, one of the office workers assigned to be part of the trip to Gibraltar' Cutler spoke brightly.

The man looked at him with a frowned face and pushed the small glasses he wore higher up his crooked nose.

'Aren't you a little young to sail with the Company young man?' the man spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice.

'I'm sure my name should be on the list, Sir'

Cutler waited in silence for a few moments as the man's finger slid down the pages, turned over a few and finally at the very bottom of the last page stopped.

'Ah, there it is. Now move along!' the man pushed Cutler in the direction of the gangplank that led him to enter the ship without paying any attention to him once he climbed aboard. Cutler didn't feel the need to thank the man and noticed how he moved along to the next person awaiting his entrance. He heard the harbor master's voice turn from the cranky old man into a flatterer helping the man which seemed to have a much higher rank than Cutler. But he didn't pay any attention to it any further and was already forgetting about it when he beheld the most beautiful and astonishing ship he had ever set foot on. He was determined to have one at least as magnificent as this one, one day.

Days passed and Cutler felt at home on the ship, even though the work at the office was far from what it was here on the high seas. He mostly got the duty of scrubbing the deck and repair broken parts when needed. Every now and then one of the younger men he worked with at the office in London made haste to one of the bucket's on board or to the rail of the ship to release the already poor meals they got served three times a day. They were no men for the sea or just had never sailed in their young lives. Cutler didn't suffer from the restless stomach the young men were complaining about all the time. No, he had real sea legs and enjoyed his time on the ship apart from the hard manual labor. The burning sun, on the other hand, was what made it killing. But Cutler didn't dare and want to complain what so ever and was determined to complete this journey. There were a few occasions when one of the Luitenants would pass him a compliment on his knowledge of the ship in one of the conversations he had with the group of young men. He felt proud to receive it and it only made him more driven. Cutler was a smart man and in any conversation with him, that was noticeable. Also, he himself knew this very well and sometimes used it to his advantage.

One night the ocean felt rough and restless. There were thunderstorms high in the clouds like the ancient gods were fighting, the waves were as tall as buildings, reaching for the sails that looked like they could be ripped off and fly away any moment. Sailors up deck were busy securing every rope and mast while making their way through the waves that crashed upon the deck with the loudest bang you could imagine water to sound like. Cutler was inside assisting the sailors, along with the other young men, anywhere they could. The ship made unexpected movements and tossed a lad every once in a while to the other side of the corridor on the upper deck. Cutler held himself steady against the sudden movements of the waves and heard the captain of the ship shout to the sailors and lieutenants on deck.

Cutler heard something that made him think his ears were betraying him. Did the Captain say anything about another ship in sight? He decided to make way to the deck. Not thinking about whether this was against the orders of the Captain he figured the men were too busy with the situation anyway. Cutler opened the door to the main deck and made way towards the group of lieutenants and the Captain who were in a heated discussion. Cutler winded his ear as if he could follow the conversation with all the noise the thunder and the heavy rain caused. He heard the Captain now scream to get above all the sounds of nature, Cutler stiffened and stopped walking nearly reaching the helm of the ship. He didn't move an inch and tried to comprehend what he heard him scream.

'Did he say pirates?' Cutler mumbled to himself.

As he tried to reach for the balustrade of the deck, trying to make himself stand straight again, he looked to the side of the ship where the other ship was noticeable through the thick fog. He searched for the flag to see what kind of ship it was, as his eyes managed to find it he froze again. The Captain was right, there it was, a big black flag with a skeleton, holes in it everywhere. This was the first time Cutler ever laid eyes on a pirate ship and he couldn't believe this was happening.

All of a sudden out of nowhere he heard the loudest bang he had ever heard. The wood of the ship was cracking and getting destroyed by an object so heavy. He heard the center mast of the ship crack and soon more cannon balls followed. Cutler had to dive down onto the deck and placed his hands on the back of his head, covering it so the pieces of wood wouldn't fall on top of it. He soon stood up from the ground to make his way to the Captain to see if there was anything he could do, but it all went so fast. He looked at the place where the Captain and lieutenants were discussing a few moments ago and they were gone. He saw some men bleeding and crawling on the ground. He tried to help out but for most of them, it was too late.

Then after what seemed forever the cannon balls of both ships stopped. Cutler had managed to shelter himself along with some men still alive. A few minutes ago the sailors below deck did everything they could to shoot this damn pirate ship to the bottom of the ocean, but now it was quiet. Even the sea had stopped raging and the silence made his ears creak. There was a high tone beep in his ears that would be there at least some days. But that was least of his worries.

The few men left alive were gathering around and out of nowhere, there was a loud bang. From what they could see there was a big shadow crossing from the pirate ship to theirs and all men waited in silence, knowing they were outnumbered by this sudden surprise attack. It wasn't clear anymore who was from which rank since they all looked filthy and bloody from the battle. Hats, wigs were lost and coats were destroyed.

The big shadow formed into a man wearing a large hat with a dark purple feather that made him look even taller. Behind him what must have been the rest of his crew followed. Looking curiously to the men being surrounded, without sharing any words.

'Ah what a beautiful day for another trading ship to cross paths with..' the man with the big hat spoke, breaking the long silence.

The Captain of the EITC ship stepped forward, limping a bit, and looked the tall man into the eyes.

'Who are you? Make yourself known!' he burst out.

'Oh, how rude of me. My name is Captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. And you are my prisoners now..' without awaiting any response the pirate Captain waved his hand and one of his men grabbed the Captain of the Company and slit his throat. Some of the Company men stepped forward to try and stop him, but the other pirates lifted their weapons.

'For anyone of you making any move will await the same faith. You'll rot at Davy Jones' Locker!' the pirate Captain yelled, which made all the men keep their tongue.

After what felt like an eternity some of the pirates returned on deck from inspecting the whole ship. They made their way with everything valuable and expensive on the ship.

Cutler stood there in silence and couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to do something so badly but knew that would cost his head.

'Now, I only want the youngsters. They make the best slaves' the Captain spoke while inspecting the crew of the Company's ship. The pirate crew did what was commanded and killed every lieutenant and older sailors still left. Cutler tried to reach for a sword from one of the lieutenants but was busted and caught by his arm.

Before they knew it they were standing on the large dark pirate ship that stank like rotten food and long out of date rum. Nothing like the fine smell of spices aboard the East India Company ships.

'What are you going to do with us?' one of the young men spoke bravely but looked frightened for his life.

'You're part of the goods that will make us rich' one of the pirates laughed, he looked at the lad and twitched his left eye to scare him.

'You are planning to sell us as slaves?' Cutler stepped toward the Captain who turned and looked down at him as he was quite taller.

'Smart boy' was all the Captain answered.

'We will be found and you will be convicted' Cutler spoke calmly, staring into the Captain's cold eyes.

'Shut it! And if anyone of you is as bold to cross me.. or if you cross me again like that. There will be consequences!' the pirate Captain yelled. He waved one of his orders again and the pirates took them to the brig.

The young men guided by three pirates got below deck where it was dark and wet. Cutler tried to look around in the dark to study the way out of here, just in case they would escape. He looked down at his black boots that were soaking wet from the floor and they made their way through the few inches of water here below. There were two large cells which could contain at least six men each. The four men including Cutler were put in separated cells, two of the men in one and two in the other. He had no idea why but he figgered that the pirates guiding them weren't smart enough to have good a reason for it.

To Cutler's surprise, he noticed voices whispering when he walked into his cell and in the back he saw a group of three people. Cloaked and hooded so he couldn't see their faces, sitting on the ground, all looking over their shoulder, curious to whom the new prisoners would be.

'Enjoy your stay!' one of the pirates yelled and closed the door shut behind the men with a loud noise.

There was an awful long silence. Cutler and George, one of the four young men locked in the same brig, watched their cell mates still staring. They decided to await the three people making their approach, they couldn't tell if it might be other bloody pirates or not. They didn't want any more trouble.

'Are you from the East India Trading Company?' one of the men in the group of three cloaked people rose from the ground.

'Yes we are.. who.. are you, and how did you know?' George asked questioning.

'I regonize your attire' the man spoke and he revealed his head from underneath his hood. Cutler forgot they still wore their uniforms. The man was wearing a white wig and naval uniform which made him trustworthy, he was obviously a man of rank. He looked about ten years older than Cutler and George.

'I'm Lieutenant Greyer. Maybe we can work together on getting the hell out of here, we can use some men force..' Lieutenant Greyer continued. Cutler and George nodded. The other two figures stood up as well after seeing they were from the same side and made their way to the men. One of them lowered their hood as well.

'We have to be cautious and need to make absolutely sure she doesn't get harmed, Luitenant Greyer. We can't just trust anyone' the man who just revealed his face spoke uncertain but strict.

Cutler thought his ears betrayed him again and the annoying beep in his ears didn't help with hearing properly either. But did he say her, her meaning the ship?

'We can only accept all the help we get offered Luitenant Brown.. we have no choice' Lieutenant Greyer whispered toward the other lieutenant, wearing the same uniform.

They were clearly of a high rank, the other man was probably the same age as Luitenant Greyer, men that made something of their lives, Cutler though.

'You're right.. we're in the same situation, where are my manners. I'm Lieutenant Brown' the other lieutenant spoke hesitating with a tone that almost sounded sarcastic like he still didn't trust the situation but went along with it. His dark eyes tried to show friendliness.

The other figure stood quietly among the men, a little more into the back of the cell, like it was scared of the newcomers. The lieutenants looked protective of the figure as it stepped forward to make itself known as the hood dropped down.

Underneath the hood of the cloak appeared a young woman. Her long red hair fell softly onto one side of her shoulder. Her piercing emerald eyes seemed frightend yet strong. She wore a cream-colored dress while her slender shoulders were protected by a silk dark green cloak. Her attire showed she had to be an English noble woman coming from a rich family.

Cutler didn't believe his eyes and was forgetting about everything around him. She must have been near her twenties. He noticed her beauty, one that was rarely seen, it was pure and captivating. Cutler couldn't deny the fact he felt attracted to her, but he soon realized probably most men would be by her mysterious and intriguing appearance.

A woman aboard this hideous and dangerous vessel, how did she end up here for she did not belong here.

'My name is Katherina Florence' her soft voice spoke, making her name known..


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with silence for a minute. Cutler was sure George was as surprised as him, both not expecting a situation like this. They figured that it must have been a ship of the Royal Navy that was attacked and Captain de Rapièr took them as hostages too.

'I'm George Harrison and this is Cutler Beckett' George introduced them both.

'Pleasure to make your acquaintance' Lieutenant Greyer smiled politely.

The night fell. They were all on the ground where the deck was the driest, the cells were damp and comfort was hard to find. During the day the temperature was quite pleasant close to the Spanish coast, but at night the cold between the rotting wood inside their cells was making sleeping almost impossible. But none of them complained, no one dared to speak, knowing what kind of people were on the deck upstairs and what horrible fate might be waiting. They were discussing on how to escape but few plans were conceived and those plans were far too dangerous.

'It's not only my own safety that matters Dominic. I appreciate your concern, but if I can be of any assistance, then so be it' Katherina looked at Lieutenant Greyer as she just intervened the conversation. Katherina told them she didn't want to be treated any special just because of her title or the fact that she was a woman, they were all in the same situation and everyone had to do what needed to be done.

'It's out of the question..' Lieutenant Greyer stood up from the ground and looked away from everyone.

'Maybe we should all take a rest. Our strength is much needed later' said George who felt the tension. Everyone agreed and not much later they all used what they could find to make themselves as comfortable as possible.

After a while, it was clear that the cold and the harsh floor was making sleeping almost impossible. Cutler felt his back when he raised his head after hearing someone called for him.

'Mr. Beckett' Cutler looked up wondering who was asking for him. It was Lieutenant Greyer standing at the very front of the cell, his arms through the bars. Cutler stood tall from the ground and slowly made his way to the Lieutenant.

'Sir?' Cutler replied.

'There's something troubling me and I have to speak my mind' Lieutenant Greyer lowered his brown greyish eyes to Culter as he was quite taller, his long arms still through the bars, Cutler was able to read concern from his expression.

'It's Miss Florence.. you have to make sure she's safe at all times' the Lieutenant whispered and stopped for a moment.

'If something were to happen to me or Lieutenant Brown' he continued. Cutler was silent for a moment, of course, he would protect an innocent woman.

'Of course, Sir' Cutler's voice softly replied. Both their eyes turned toward the back of the cell where the rest was sitting, chatting, they too clearly couldn't catch sleep. Katherina was laughing while George was enthusiastically telling a story. Cutler's eyes rested on a smile that seemed too bright up the dark and dull surroundings of the inside of the pirate ship, lid up by the small candle in between them sitting on the floor. Quickly he returned his eyes back to Lieutenant Greyer as his eyes caught him staring. Cutler brushed his hand through his ash blonde hair, tied back with a black ribbon, while he smiled weakly.

'She will tell you she doesn't need protection thought' there was a light smile on Lieutenant Greyer's face, from his lips he released a soft chuckle. Cutler saw his head crook and nod her way and he allowed himself to look back as well.

'Let's say she's not your everyday woman' smiling the Lieutenant winked at Cutler as the corners of his mouth too raised.

'But that's what makes her special' Lieutenant Greyer continued in a more serious tone while still staring into the direction where the flame on the candle was dancing on the soft cold breeze that entered through the wholes of the ships' hull.

'I promise I'll protect her' Cutler felt the words roll from his lips, he hadn't been quite sure how to respond, something that was quite unique as he always knew how to reply. Lieutenant Greyer started nodding thankfully and his large left hand padded Cutler on his back which made him almost stumble.

'I just wanted to be sure' Greyer spoke and he returned to the rest of the group.

It was the next morning and the orange sun rose from the sea. Cutler felt the pain in his lower back as he rose his torso from the hard ground. He realized he had slept at least for some hours, surprised he found enough comfort to do so. The heath of the sun was pleasant as the rays of sunlight touched his face through one of the wholes. It was quiet in the cells, but every now and then he heard a moan come from the cell next to them were the other men were locked up, that mixed in with the breeze and sounds of the sails. It seemed like everyone else didn't sleep well, cause lack of comfort and the cold, but also the tension of what would come this day.

After quite a while they heard men coming down the wooden stairs of the cell complex, three of the pirates moved down clumsily and Cutler figured they might be hungover from all the rum they must have consumed last night, despicable human beings.

'All of ya, come with us' the pirate with the long nose and gray hair opened the cell doors and the other pirates handcuffed everyone and made them stand in line, ready to enter the deck. It was quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breath. Katherina, who was last in line, looked venomous at the pirate that buckled her up, pushing her roughly toward the opening of the door. Cutler looked their way and slowed his pace to see if she was alright. But Cutler too received a blow to his shoulder as a sign to walk through. Katherina had noticed his gesture and whispered something that sounded like 'I'm alright' into Cutler's direction. He looked over his shoulder back at her while making their way up the stairs and he received a soft smile.

All moved up on deck it was clear they were on open water, looking around there was nothing in the far distance, not even the smallest island. Cutler felt his stomach turn as it made all of his hope of escaping disappear. The bright sun blinded them and Cutler raised his hand sideways to block the rays from his face. When his eyes settled down and were used to the brightness he noticed the tall figure of Captain de Rapièr moved in front of them. Quickly his harsh and soulless voice echoed on deck.

'It's time to prove yourself worthy' he yelled. Next to him what seemed to be his first mate was grinning as if he was about to watch something enjoyable. Everyone was put the work, mostly cleaning and scrubbing the deck. Katherina was tied to the mast, Cutler noticed she seemed to inspect the robe around her wrists, while he passed her with the mob in his hand, as if she was trying to think of a plan for escape. But the sun was blinding her sight too and it seemed like these pirate were intelligent enough to know how to tie someone up. Cutler tried to help her but soon received a pound to his head with the back of one of the pirates' flintlock. While rubbing the back of his head he returned to the work he needed to do. Raising her sight on him she smiled softly followed by a wink. Cutler tried to hide his red ears after returning a smile, but he figured the fact that the sun was probably burning his skin was a good cover-up from his now blushing face.

The first made suddenly focused on Katherina and she tried to cover up her gasp and the fact she was trying to untie the knot holding her hands together.

'You shall have breakfast with the Captain' Katherina looked at him surprised and opened her mouth to respond.

'She shall not!' Lieutenant Greyer lifted his mop and made way to the first mate like he was going hit him with it. The first mate lifted his gun which made Greyer stop.

'What is your problem mate?' he lifted his gun underneath Greyer's chin. Everyone stopped their duties and stared at the scene going on as the pirate kept on pressing the cold iron to his jaw.

'It.. is alright Dominic!' Katherina mumbled as she seemed not sure what to say.

'No it is not Katherina, you have no idea what this man could do to you!' Greyer interrupted Katherina but then they heard a click sound, the first mate made his gun ready to release the bullet. Katherina was untied from the mast by one of the other pirates while Greyer was still under his shot.

'Let her go!' he shouted and ran towards her trying to tackle the pirate keeping her captive. Katherina turned around to tell him it would be fine, trying not to get him into any more trouble, but there was a loud shot. Katherina let out a scream and threw her hands in front of her mouth. Greyer collapsed to the ground and pressed his hands to his chest. His face was pale within seconds. Cutler and George rushed over to Greyer and laid him down on the deck to inspect his injuries. Lieutenant Brown walked up to the first mate and he received a blow to the face. The first mate fell to the ground and immediately drew his sword this time.

'Stop!' the Captain yelled who had entered the deck.

'What the hell is this all about?' he watched the first mate standing up from the ground.

'The prisoners tried to take over the ship, Sir' the first mate hissed lying and the Captain frowned.

'Well well, and whose idea was that?' the Captain asked, the first mate pointed at Brown, it seemed like the pirate was in panic and needed someone to blame.

'Let's make it a fair battle then' the Captain took the sword from his first mate and threw it at Brown who caught it quickly. The captain drew his own.

'Let's see how skilled the Royal Navy really is' Captain de Rapièr shouted while he made his first move, but Brown dodged it properly. The fight went on while Katherina, Cutler, and George aided Greyer. He was shot in his chest, what didn't mean much good.

'It will be alright' Katherina whispered with pain in her voice and helped him lay comfortable as much as she could by holding his head, moving it down carefully on the silk of her skirt covering her lap. Cutler tore the top part of his blouse so he could examine the wound, he knew this was a fatal one and Greyer would most likely not survive. But he kept his silence and tried everything he could to make the wound bleed as less as possible.

'Stay with me, Dominic!' Katherina called out from under her breath. Her hand brushed through his now wigless hair, she tried to make him look at her so he wouldn't lose consciousness. George helped Cutler and tore some of the fabric from his own blouse to try and dry the wound, blood was everywhere as it seemed like the bullet had hit one of his fatal artery's. It seemed all in vain. Greyer's eyes turned away and Katherina felt his head getting heavier, he lost consciousness. His body started to shake, in shock. Katherina whispered his name in a firm voice a couple of times.

'No.. no!' Katherina almost screamed, her head moved down while she was still supporting the back of his head, her face moved closer to his where some of her teardrops fell down his pale face. It was too late. Cutler stopped pressing his chest, he moved down onto the ground, his heart was pounding. Quickly he tried to clean his bloodstained hands to tried and comfort Katherina. Moving up from the ground he crouched down next to her, trying to help her up. Standing tall Katherina suddenly moved her head onto Cutler's shoulder, as if his heart wasn't pounding enough it now felt like it was going to explode. But he tried to comfort her by taking her shoulders. It was a heartbreaking sight to see her collapse from sorrow. George let out a sigh and moved in front of Katherina as they saw the first mate move their way.

Behind them, the fight continued and Brown seemed to lose his pace. He had not much energy left in his body cause of the lack of normal food and sleep. The burning sun and the skilled Captain didn't make it any easier. George still protecting Katherina held by Cutler made an effort to let them stop the fight. But the first mate growled at him, making sure George wasn't able to interfere the Captain and Brown fighting. Captain de Rapièr insisted on beating Brown. It took long, too long and they all realized it was his last energy as Brown moved up his sword, slicing the Captain's cheek before he fell on his knees. The Captain quickly raised his sword, knocking it from his weak hands Brown's sword flew a few feet in the air and landed on the other side of the deck.

'You killed my friend..' Brown whispered in anger, out of breath from the intense fight after the Captain pressed the tip of his sword onto Brown's chest.

'Let me be the one to reunite you two in the Locker' the Captain yelled and he stabbed Brown in cold blood without any doubt or compassion. Katherina screamed as Brown felt down. George yelled in anger.

'Stop this now!' George looked at the Captain who made his way to him, George stumbled as he backed up, one of his feet got stuck within one of the robes, he quickly moved down to remove it from his ankle. Straightening his back again the dark cold eyes of Captain de Rapièr suddenly pierced his.

'Dare to cross me and you'll be next boy' the Captain hissed watching George, his eyes moved down and he started grinning as he watched Greyer's body on the ground in a pole of blood. Katherina started struggling in Cutler's grip as she was about to choke the Captain. But Cutler made sure he kept his body between her and the Captain, making sure he couldn't hurt her.

'You monster!' Katherina hissed between her teeth as the Captain watched her still grinning, his thin almost grey finger moved across her rosy cheeks. Moving away her face Cutler quickly took a step back still standing in between them. Captain de Rapièr commanded to take the prisoners to the brig again as his voice hallowed across the deck.

Katherina watching Greyer's body got dragged inside by one of the pirates, her screams of leaving him behind went to the bone. Cutler, now separated from Katherina, and George also got forced into the direction of below. All three of them arrived and were thrown into the brig and the door shut behind them.

Hours passed in silence, it was already pitch black outside, all they could hear were the waves crashing against the wood of the ship. The moonlight peeked through the small holes in the hull, the only light they had besides some candles in the brig's corridor and one small one inside their cell. Katherina sitting down with her back against the wall was hugging her legs. Her face was still pale and wet from all the tears. George was sitting next to her, Cutler was leaning against the bars. They all seemed in shock of what had happened. Cutler decided after giving Katherina some time alone to make his way to her.

'Can I?' Cutler asking to sit next to her, she nodded and whispered 'Of course'.

They sat there in silence, Cutler didn't know to comfort her in these horrible circumstances and he already changed his mind several times on what to say.

'He was like a brother to me' Katherina started herself, suddenly breaking the silence as one of her hands moved away a tear from her cheek almost falling down. Cutler was curious what their relationship was, but it was clear from the beginning he meant quite a big deal to her.

'He worked for my father's company, we've known each other since I was a little girl' she smiled weakly like she tried remembering all the good things about Greyer. Her green eyes met his blue greyish ones as she tilted her head sideways.

'I'm so sorry Katherina.. he seemed like a good man' Cutler replied and smiled softly. He hadn't known him for a long time, but he truly felt an honorable man.

'Yes, he was' she whispered while staring into the dark. Her left index finger was moving a lock of her long red hair, that once was tied up in a perfect updo, and she kept on turning it around her finger. Cuter didn't know why but it made him calm, away from the hectic from earlier this day. He glanced her way, hoping she wouldn't feel afraid. Her appearance still captivated him, but he was drawn to her personality as well. She seemed different than most ladies of her age and status. Most of them were snobs, he had learned from a really young age, especially towards people of lower ranks. But with her, it felt different.

'Even though we have only been acquainted for a short time, I want you to know I'm here to protect you' Cutler spoke almost intelligible, hoping he could at least make her feel a bit safer. He felt his face heat up when he said it out loud but was comforted by her smile, which made her face light up again.

'Thank you, Cutler'


	3. Chapter 3

'May I ask your destination if we hadn't been captured?' Kate was curious to whom he was and why he was aboard the East India Trading Company's ship. She couldn't tell herself why, but there was something mysterious and interesting about him. Once she got curious she needed to know, which let her speak her mind too fast sometimes.

'Of course, you may. I work at the office of the East India Company in London, I started there a year ago and just recently got the opportunity to visit one of the offices on the Spanish coast. It's my ambition to get higher up in the Company, so this was my chance. I would love to travel the world and make the Company grow' Cutler spoke full of ambition.

Kate wanted to open her mouth to say something but stopped when he mentioned he worked in London, surprised by the fact he lived in the same city. Even though her father's Company required them to travel a lot and she was never very long in one place, as she had been sailing the sea since she was only a little girl. But her father was going to put a stop to that soon as she was the proper age to marry now. There were too many fine matches out there, her father's words, and she could only keep sailing the seas if her future husband's occupation would let her. She hated it and didn't want to be married off as she did not care for a man's rank or wealth. Kate wanted to be married out of love, but she knew it was a silly thought and a rare thing to do so for a woman in her position. At least up until now, she prevented her father from actually giving her away.

'That's very ambitious' Kate looked at Cutler smiling while her fingers brushed the silk of her dress where the hem was thorn by everything that happened.

'But you seem like an intelligent man Cutler' Kate spoke underneath her breath carefully, but her voice had been firm.

Cutler thanked her with a smile and felt his face heat up a little.

'So what is your story?' Cutler looked at her curiously returning the question.

'My story?' Kate stopped playing with the fabric of her dress and her fingers lowered to the wood of the floor.

'I too live in London, for the time being, with my father. We travel a lot for his company, soon we will leave for the Caribbean' Kate shrugged her shoulders making it clear she wasn't entirely agreeing with her father's plans.

Cutler's face looked surprised when she spoke of the fact she lived in London as well. London was big but he was surprised they'd never met, she'd stand out from any crowd.

'Fortunately, I do like to sail, I don't see it as a bother.. actually I rather love it. You learn a lot on the waters' Kate seemed to be quite honest with him. It wasn't expected of a woman to love sailing, but Cutler was glad she was showing her true feelings, it felt like a sign she had started to trust him.

'You don't come across women sailing a lot, let alone voluntarily' Cutler admired her sense of adventure. This was one of the things that made her different from the rest.

'I know it's not normal for a woman to sail so much..' Kate's voice was quieter this time. Cutler quickly raised his glance away from her when she'd lowered her head and for a moment he was afraid he offended her.

'But that's admirable, I like it' Cutler had whispered softly into her direction, after that her sight returned to his as she crooked her head into his direction. As her eyes traveled down Cutler noticed both their hands on the ground where his fingers had slightly touched hers. As he realized he quickly moved his hand away and acted as if he was scratching the back of his head.

'But soon all the traveling will end I'm afraid. No more adventures for me' Kate spoke sarcastically, it was noticeable she was smiling away the disappointment. Cutler, happy she didn't bring it up after he removed his hand, slightly tilted his head, his eyes asking.

'It won't take much longer before I'll be in an arranged marriage, according to my father I'm the proper age to marry now. If we even get out of here that is' Kate once again smiled weakly lifting her shoulders sarcastically, after that her eyes traveled back to her lap where they showed concern.

'Is that what you desire?' Cutler didn't estimate her to be the kind of woman to marry for wealth and status.

'Of course, it isn't. At least I've never met a woman who'd be happy to be in a loveless marriage. But I guess it's my duty' Kate tried to sound genuine but failed. It was silent for a moment, Cutler's thoughts were pushed back on earth as he realized that he'd never be good enough for her, according to her father.

'I wish I could help you with that' Cutler didn't know what to say to ease her burden. He could tell her to follow her heart but he understood that would ruin her. Marrying a man of no status or good income was the end for a lady like her.

'Well, we could run away once this is all over' Kate started chuckling when she noticed Cutler's face turning slightly red.

Cutler lowered his face to hide it while the corners of his mouth almost touched his ears. It was a grin he couldn't remove from his face for a couple of minutes. But soon they got distracted by George tripping and landing on the ground with a loud bang. Just before they could ask if he was alright George raised his hand.

'I'm alright. I guess these cells weren't built for escaping from the top either' he was moaning and made his back crack once he lifted himself from the ground.

'I am sorry to interrupt, go on, don't mind me' George still waving hopped to the back of the cell and moved down in one of the corners.

'As I said, it's my duty' after a short silence Kate raised her sight back on Cutler. There was a long pause. Cutler didn't know why but Kate's sarcastic smile as she had shrugged her shoulders, acting as if it did nothing to her, changed to a sad one like she was reading Cutler's thoughts as he felt like she could tell him. Kate's expression turned into a long glance as he watched her.

'I wish it were different' Cutler spoke in a soft voice, careful with his words. He felt like he could hear the blood run through his veins back to his heart that was quickening its rhythm. He couldn't tell if her eyes were teary because of the touchy subject or cause of the dry air. It made the emerald green of her eyes look like the waves of the ocean with the candlelight reflecting inside. Before he knew it their faces were only inches apart. As she still stared his way her eyes suddenly moved to his lips where his lower lip was slightly placed between his teeth, something he always did when nervous or intrigued. Quickly returning his lower lip back in place Cutler froze and wasn't sure what to do, but Kate kept on moving closer which gave him permission to do so either. Then the door slammed open with a loud bang and they both straightened their backs quickly.

'Food!' one of the pirates, now down the small stairs to below, made his way through the corridor and stuffed plates of half-rotten food underneath the cell door.

'Bon appétit!' the pirate yelled and smiled with his rotten teeth while he seemed satisfied with the way he had ruined the leftovers of his own meal even more with the way it landed in George's hands who had moved to the door quickly. The pirate seemed amused watching George taking the plates of half-rotten food. The pirate left while laughing hysterically.

'It's not edible, again.' George sighed and his shoulders lowered in disappointment. The only food they had in the last days was some hardtack, the only thing brought to them that wasn't covered in molt and seemed safe to eat.

'Anyone?' he held the plate up high and looked at Cutler and Kate. They both shook their heads from side to side. George quickly returned the plate underneath the cell door.

That night the sea was rough and restless. The water came crashing trying to swallow everything in its path. Far below deck where the cell complex was, everyone tried to escape a drowning death. George climbed as high as he could in the bars of the cell as the raging water came their way.

'Katherina, take my hand!' George shouted at the top of his lungs. Kate made her way through the water, lifting her dress that was soaked which only made it harder for her to walk. She felt her corset tighten around her waist and she wondered why she was still wearing the god damn thing. As soon as this was over she would get rid of it. While her mind was wondering off she could feel her feet slip and before she knew it she submerged underneath the cold water, without having the chance to take a breath. She felt the air escape her lungs and her body was dragged by the strong stream of the water.

Before she was dragged any further, she felt a strong hand pull her from the water. Her lungs filled with air and she quickly held on to one of the bars to prevent slipping again. Cutler was standing behind her and let go of her arm.

'Are you alright?' raising his voice to get above all the noise.

Kate nodded without saying anything. Cutler looked concerned and she felt a warmth through her body, for a moment forgetting the ice-cold sea water, as he really seemed to care for her wellbeing. She thought back to a few hours earlier, not sure whether it had been a moment between them or if she imagined it. But she couldn't deny the fact that Cutler made her feel safe.

Cutler stood behind Kate to make sure she didn't slip again. His arms barricaded her in between. He didn't want to invade her privacy but wanted to keep her safe from the rising water. He never stood so close to a woman before, he could almost smell her hair, if it wasn't for the conditions they were in. He noticed his mind wandering off and had to wake himself. George pulled Kate's hand so she could get higher up, as the water was rising fast. Cutler followed quickly.

After what felt like forever the storm had passed and the ocean was calm and steady again like nothing ever happened. There was a silence in the cell complex. Kate was squeezing the water from her long red hair while George paced up and down, he spoke of how he'd noticed men from the other cell started missing and never returned. It made them uncomfortable and they all wondered what had happened to them. As soon as the storm had ended, every now and then there would enter a pirate and take them one by one, but they never returned. It was clear the Captain wasn't going to sell them as slaves, the man was too cruel and didn't have the patience to deal with his captives before selling them at the closest port.

'Thank you for keeping your word' Kate looked at Cutler that stood with his back against the cell door, wondering the same questions as George, but got distracted by Kate's eyes looking into his. He understood why she had been skeptical about his word of keeping her safe, only a few days ago they had been total strangers to one another and she was sharing a cell with two men she didn't know at the time. But Cutler wanted her to see he was sincere about his promise.

There was another loud bang and two pirates came walking in. They made their way to the only cell with prisoners left, their cell. The door opened and George, Cutler and Kate's wrists were secured by shackles. Up to deck, there was a silence and the three of them enjoyed the fresh air. Another dreadful day had passed as it was dusk already, luckily it was a lot cooler in the evenings. Captain de Rapièr stood there in silence, his back toward his prisoners. They noticed an awful smell of blood mixed in with the sea salt air. George was keeping himself from throwing up as he was gagging.

'Bring the lady to my chambers' the Captain said without turning around. Kate's heart dropped in her chest, she couldn't be separated from Cutler and George, let alone what he might do to her. She started to panic and as if she couldn't control it, as she had always been capable of hiding her nerves, she took a step sideways, her small shoulder touching Cutler's higher one she took him by the blouse. She felt his hands slip around her waist, not caring about the fact whether it gentlemen like, it seemed like Cutler too did it out of the instinct of protection.

'No, she will not leave my side' Cutler raised his voice, but kept the calm tone it always had, it echoed on the silent deck. There was a long pause in which only the sound of the sails and the breeze moving its canvass was heard.

'Are you contradicting me, lad?' the Captain spoke up, but too in a calm manner. Suddenly he removed his piercing eyes away from Cutler as his much taller figure was watching down on him.

'I was planning on getting rid of you all, as we discovered the outbreak of the small pocks among you rats, but I figured at least one of you should be spared' the Captain started grinning.

So that was the reason the Captain was so eager to rid himself of his captives. Captain de Rapièr moved his fingers along Kate's face and followed the line of her jaw bone standing in front of them.

'And this one looks healthy and fit enough' he spoke quickly just before Cutler drove Kate back carefully out of the Captain's reach.

'What are you doing?!' George yelled and both Cutler and Kate turned around. George was being forced to walk the plank with the tip of a sword pointing in his back.

'Enjoy your time on the very own private island' the first mate pointed to an island in the distance. George was the next prisoner to be released. Before they could do anything the pirate with his sword in George's back moved his foot down on the plank, George lost balance and slipped into the water. Kate and Cutler shouted for his name but without any result. Cutler calculated the odds of George actually reaching the island in his head, and only hoped for the best. Cutler looked at Kate after he felt her slip from the grip he had on her, grabbed by one of the pirates who tried to drag her inside.

'Stop' Cutler shouted. To his surprise, the Captain and his crew did stop and watched him. Cutler quickly started calculating and tried to conceive a plan for escape, a plan to make sure at least Kate was safe.

'We can make a deal' Cutler spoke rapidly as the Captain's tall body overshadowed his.

'Enlighten us' the Captain spoke raising his hand to his crew that started laughing amused.

'Let her go, release her at the closest Port, take me as one of your slaves, I will serve you for the rest of my life without any resistance.. if you let her go' Cutler's deep voice managed to sound calm and determined even in a moment like this.

'Hah, and why would you trade your life for this lass may I ask?' the Captain bowed his long body over Cutler's even more, annoyed by his bravery. Cutler opened his mouth but couldn't bring out any words and looked the Captain in his cold emotionless eyes.

'Ah.. You have a thing for the girl' the Captain spoke, his crew started laughing while one of the pirates moved his crooked fingers through Kate's long red hair as if he was acting out it was his. Another pirate, a short one on his toes now, was pouting his lips to her as if he was attempting to kiss her.

'Don't even bother mate, she's too high for you..' the Captain started laughing along with his crew. Then Cutler did something that changed the atmosphere completely as if it couldn't turn into a more dangerous situation, but he felt like it was the only way as he didn't seem to go in on his deal. Cutler had moved out the Captain's sword from its sheath, moving it up he raised it to the Captain's face. Kate gasped as she was released by the crew, all taking their weapons they moved toward the Captain and Cutler as he was threatening him. Kate stumbled back as she noticed Cutler signing her this was her chance. Kate immediately understood what he meant and quickly ran toward one of the longboats on the side of the large ship. Quickly she started untying the robes that would make the boat move down into the water.

Cutler was breathing heavy as he was surrounded by the crew. A few guns and sword were raised in his direction.

'What are you planning boy? Challenging eight men into a sword fight?' the Captain was laughing loudly along with the crew.

'Men? You could call yourself hardly men. Let alone gentlemen. Look at your filthy clothes. Do you call that taste? These clothes are out-fashioned both in London and Paris' Cutler laughed sarcastically as he started distracting them by throwing insults at them. He noticed Kate setting in an escape in the very back of the deck. Captain de Rapièr was obviously a French man, clear by his thick accent and he seemed to care for fashion in some way, as most pirates did not. He was wearing an overdone purple suit, but it was wasted and old. Cutler was probably right about everything, but it was a distraction and it seemed to work well as they didn't notice the loud splash as Kate managed to fully lower one of the longboats into the water.

Minutes felt like hours as Cutler was driven back by the pirates. When he felt the balustrade of the ship's side in his back he knew his time was up.

'Kate leave now!' Cutler started screaming just before he surprised the Captain with a blow of his sword that seemed to impress and overwhelm him for a slight moment. All the pirates, as dumb as they were, started a duel against Cutler and didn't even noticed Kate. It was a surprise that Cutler, being this young, was able to keep them off for a short period of time, and he actually distracted them from Kate still.

After repelling some of the attacks Cutler raised his sight on the rail on the other side of the deck, Kate had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen in the darkness outside. For a moment he felt a stone inside his stomach, but the feeling of her being saved from the pirates overruled.

Cutler fell to the ground and the sword slid over the ground into the direction of the Captain where he picked it up and brought it back to his belt. Cutler was being held down by at least three of the pirates and he felt the bones inside his arms crack as they roughly lifted his body from the ground. The Captain moved forward and lifted his flintlock to Cutler's forehead. Only anger and hate was read from Cutler's surprisingly calm face.

Cutler spat in front of the Captain that was laughing along with the rest of the pirates.

Suddenly there was a loud shot. Cutler had closed his eyes but opened them quickly as he realized he was still alive. His sight moved to someone standing with a large musket in the middle of the deck, as the smoke surrounded by the darkness of the night cleared it was Kate who seemed to have never even left.

Cutler started struggling inside the grip they had on him as the Captain slapped her face, after that taking her wrists before she ran. She was forced beside Cutler to the ground, now both on their knees, Kate watched the iron of now more guns point their way.

'You.. came back' Cutler whispered with a surprised tone to his voice. Kate started nodding as if she was telling him he was crazy to think she'd left.

'Of course' where the only words coming from her lips before the crew roughly pulled them up as the Captian was standing in front of them again.

'Take him to the mast and tie him up, it's time to beat some respect into this boy' the Captain hissed between his teeth facing Cutler who was soon dragged to the very back of the ship, close to the helm.

It started raining and immediately it was pouring down, making the deck slippery. Moving closer to the direction they were heading Cutler noticed there was something else making the deck slippery, he widened his eyes and saw this part of the deck was covered in blood. Kate, now shackled, got dragged alongside the Captain who held her arm tightly.

'Are you ready for a show Milady?' the Captain growled.

Kate beheld the same sight as Cutler and her breath got stuck in her throat. There was a sea of blood on the floor and mast, loose ropes hanging that were once white were covered in something that couldn't be anything but human blood. Cutler got tied to the mast with his arms stretched by ropes. The pirates forced him down and Cutler kneeled to the ground face down. His already soaked blouse got ripped in half which showed his bare back.

'No..' Kate whispered as soon as she realized what they were planning, but she was held back by the Captain. She tried to shake him off but the shackles made it impossible.

Then the most horrifying sound she'd ever hear in her life echoed in her head. The whip lashes cut into his flesh. The screams Cutler let out pierced her very soul. There were tears running down Kate's face and she couldn't stop screaming. She kept fighting the Captain's strong grip no matter the cost. The Captain was grinning and kept on grabbing her face, even though she was fighting for freedom, by her cheeks to make sure she was watching. It was like everything went by in slow motion and Kate felt the pain of every hit Cutler received like daggers piercing her heart. Cutler dropped onto the ground, exhausted by the pain after he received a dozen of lashes already. It was clear it were not whiplashes for just a warning, but truly plain torture, slamming into his flesh as if they wanted to reach the bone. The pirates tied his arms even higher up so there was no escaping.

It felt like the hits were going on and on, with no stop to it anytime soon. Cutler's screams became softer and his body weaker. Kate's screams were only louder. She didn't know if people died of this type of torture but she was afraid they would hit him to death.

With all the power in her body, Kate pushed the Captain away and managed to kick his private parts, which would distract him for a short period of time. Kate took that chance and stumbled towards Cutler. Then she did what could have been the most stupid thing possible, she forced her body in front of Cutler, raising her shackled arms forward like she was able to protect him from the pain. The pirate with the whip had himself positioned to hand out another hit but luckily stopped just in time. Kate looked at the pirates, breathing heavy, her eyes pierced their's and spoke nothing but hatred.

'This will end, now!' she shouted and didn't step aside when one of the pirates tried to pull her arm.

'You will move' the large pirate spoke calmly with the whip still placed above his head, ready for another blow.

'No' Kate spoke headstrong and was ready to receive the pain she might feel by taking this decision. She couldn't let them take Cutler, not after what they've done to all the other men she cared about. Not after all he had done for her. It was then she realized she truly cared for him in return.

'Kate' Cutler's soft and weak voice sounded from behind her.

'Don't' his voice continued, it sounded broken and she felt a lump in her throat. The Captain, recovered from his own pain, grabbed Kate by her wrists and pushed her to the ground hard-handed.

'Enough for the day. Bring these pathetic rats to their cell' the Captain ordered. The pirates released Cutler's weak body from the ropes and carried him below deck, Kate got picked up from the ground.

Once arrived at the cell complex again Cutler got thrown onto the wet ground. Kate got pushed in as well, she right away turned to Cutler. Crouching down next to him her hopeless eyes watched the pirates ready to take their leave.

'He needs medical aid.. at least provide me with something!' Kate yelled kneeled beside Cutler. The pirates laughed and closed the door shut behind their backs.

'See you tomorrow!' one of them screamed from behind the door.

The room was filled with silence. Kate took some straw left in the prison to make something more comfortable than the floor for Cutler to lay on.

'I'm sorry, I need to move you a little' Kate pulled Cutler by his arm and he moaned in pain as he lay stomach down on the self-made bed. She took the bucket with the water they drank from the last days and ripped the seam of her dress. She made it into a piece of cloth to aid the wounds on his back. It looked awful, but she was used to something. Kate sometimes aided wounded men aboard the naval ships alongside the physician, even though the disapproval of her father. But the fact that it was Cutler made it much different this time. The tears were still running down her face, it hadn't stopped since it all happened.

'I.. I'm so sorry Cutler' Kate spoke as if she didn't know what to say and kneeled back down beside him so he could see her face, while still aiding his wounds. He felt dizzy and his sight wasn't clear, but he saw the tears running down her face and he felt some of the drops landing on his arm.

'Don't be sorry' Cutler's weak voice spoke and it made her feel warm inside, she was happy to hear him talk.

'You.. saved me' Cutler moved his hand at a slow pace and took hers. She got surprised and her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't release his hand and smiled at him.

'I had to' her voice whispered softly looking into his eyes.

Her touch felt amazing and he felt the skin of his hand tingle. But it was mixed with the sharp pain of his wounds. Cutler pinched her hand softly every time he moaned as the cloth touched his wounds.

Soon it had started to become fully dark. Kate kept on opening her eyes, watching Cutler sleeping still on his stomach recovering from his torn back. They tried to sleep as both their energy was drained from this day. It made her feel at ease once she noticed his soft snoring, that way she was sure he was sleeping and taking his much-needed rest.

Time went by slowly. Kate and Cutler were spending their days inside the brig, with no view on when it would end, whether that meant being rescued or face death. Every now and then they were allowed up deck, but most of the time not for fresh air, Cutler was put to work. Kate was half of the time present when Cutler needed to do hard manual labor in the bright hot sun, sometimes they left her in the brig as they believed she was a useless woman. The few times she was up on deck the pirates made sure Cutler worked within the heat until he passed out of exhaustion while they made her watch. Kate with her hands shackled together had forced herself out of the hold of the pirates trying to reach Cutler to help him, screaming he needed water and shade. But it was all in vain.

Many of their nights Kate was brought back to the cell, once it was dark and dead silent on the ocean. Cutler still up on deck was receiving a beating every night, like the pirates planned it out. They watched him being tortured as an entertainment. Kate had bagged, cried and screamed as she almost forced herself through the bars of the brig to safe Cutler from his horrifying fate up deck. It had driven her insane not being able to do anything. Every time when they were finished his weak and lifeless body was brought back to her.

Kate sobbing against the bars watched Cutler being brought down to her the fourth night in a row. Once the cell door opened Kate crawled into his direction and took over his lifeless body, covered in blood.

'Please.. stop this now.. I will do anything' Kate was whispering in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pirates started laughing.

'You can make it up to the Captain, but you keep refusing to company him every night' the slender pirate in front started laughing and moved his hand down to Kate's neck. To everyone's surprise, Cutler breathing heavy grabbed the hand of the pirate now touching Kate, his eyes lifted on the pirate acting out as if it hurt and Cutler hissed between his teeth.

'Let her.. be' he pushed the words from his throat. Every night Cutler defended her from being taken away to the Captain's chambers taking on the punishment for it every night that followed. Even though he was nearly beaten to death he wouldn't give up on protecting her at all cost. The pirate released his hand from Cutler's grip and they started laughing.

'Enjoy the night once more!' the other pirate yelled before leaving them behind in the dark.

There were small candles across the cell Kate had put up some days ago with the few things they were provided with. They lid up Cutler's back that was torn by the whip lashes, Kate felt her heart die when she saw pieces of his skin now hanging loose and even she had to swallow by the sight. She moved him down on his belly, back on the bed made of straw.

After a while, Cutler managed to sit up straight when Kate finished aiding his back and he found the strength to sit up carefully so she could examine him further. Kate watched his face in the candlelight closely, up until now, they left alone his handsome face, but beside his left eye, she discovered a big bruise moving all the way back to his temple. His watery blue eyes watched her in silence. Moving a cold wet cloth to the bruise, he softly moaned as it touched his skin.

Cutler noticed a tear rolling down her rosy cheek. He moved his hand on top of the one that was still on her lap. Her red hair looked like it was made of gold in the candlelight. Slowly moving his other hand up he took her cheek within the palm of his left hand, his thumb moved away another tear falling down. There was a warmth inside of him even though his back was aching, it felt like she truly cared and it did much to him. Over the last couple of days, they had gotten to know each other a lot better. They both shared everything about their lives, their dreams, and hopes. Of course, their main goal was to leave from this hell. Cutler thought back to one of the nights when his back made it unbearable to sleep. How Kate had all night sat up straight back against the cold walls, making him lay his head on her lap, functioning as a pillow so his back did not need to touch the ground. How her small tender fingers moved through his ash dark blonde hair while her soft beautiful voice was singing to him, giving him the comfort and rest to finally fall asleep. He only kept on growing toward her more and more throughout time. Cutler had even felt something he had never felt before and he wondered if it was the thing everyone called love, but after some time he was very sure it indeed was. He had never experienced it, it felt so strong and every time she touched him it made even the deepest physical pain disappear. Even though their many conversations Cutler felt like this moment did not need any words.

Kate saw Cutler's deep stare and a warmth moved through her body. She caught herself looking at Cutler's bare chest as his blouse was hanging from his body. He was in good shape, not that she had seen many men's chests to compare, but it made her face feel warm. Her hand lifted slowly to his chest and she laid her soft fingers on the place where his heart was beating. Still, without exchanging any words their fingers met with the hand that rested on her lap, they slowly hooked together. Kate looked up and saw Cutler was gazing into her eyes. Her hand on his chest moved towards his shoulder and she placed her arm softly around his neck.

Cutler's heartbeat rose as she came closer to his face. This time he looked at her lips and moved his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer gently. He closed his eyes and felt his lips touch hers. All the pain from the deep wounds seemed to fade into the background as their lips continued touching into a gentle but passionate kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening. Her lips felt so soft, mixed with the tears still running down her face.

Kate broke the kiss suddenly and stood up from the ground.

'I'm so sorry.. this.. I have no idea what I was thinking' she said stuttering turning away from him, facing the bars and curling her finger around them. Cutler was surprised since he was just as guilty, but he had enjoyed this and didn't regret it.

Kate noticed his surprised and concerned look and felt like she screwed up even more. She enjoyed it, but she didn't want to lead him on. They could never be together if they even make it out alive, could they?

'I'm not sorry, but I won't do it again if you didn't enjoy it' he said without moving from his place on the ground. Kate paced up and down the cell and stopped in front of Cutler to sit down again.

'I enjoyed it too Cutler. But we.. us.. we can't..' Cutler finished her sentence 'can't be together. I understand' Cutler felt a pain in his chest when he spoke the words, which didn't come from his wounds.

The sun now had fully risen from the sea. It was a clear sky and the sea was calm. Cutler laying on the ground on the straw bed tried to catch some sleep. Kate was standing at the door of the cell, her arms crossed, staring into the distance. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and Kate tripped over. Cutler tried to catch her and immediately moaned from the sharp pain of his back. Kate looked at him concerned.

'What was that?' Kate whispered while she returned to her feet. Quickly she touched Cutler's shoulder to make sure he was alright after a few more moans escaped his lips, but without any words, he signed her he was alright.

'It sounded like a cannonball shot' Cutler looked around from his place on the ground. There was more noise and they heard the Captain yell from up the deck. Something about taking the hostages. Not soon after that two pirates running below, through the corridor, arrived breathing heavy in front of their cell and they took Kate and Cutler out, forcing them upstairs at a quick pace. Cutler moaned again from the pain as they kept on pushing his back to move them upstairs. Kate protested that he wasn't in shape to move from their location in the cell.

But Kate's protesting stopped once they reached the deck.

There was a large ship with white sails followed by a few more, it was a familiar sight.

'It's my father' Kate whispered in Cutler's direction while holding his arm to keep him up. Cutler watched the large ships approaching, it was a small armada and it was clear they were on a rampage of destroying every pirate vessel they passed. They were coming for her. Finally, she would be safe, Cutler's thoughts were raging through his mind, trying to ignore his pain while the blood was still dripping from his back onto the deck.

There was a large number of white-wigged men entering the pirate ship as soon as they hooked their gangplank onto it. It all happened fast and before they knew it all of the men pointed their weapons at the pirates surrounded in the middle of the deck. A tall man wearing a brown one curl ponytail wig with a tall and impressive posture made his way from behind his men and his eyes seemed to be searching in haste.

'Father' Kate spoke up still holding onto Cutler tightly, her voice carrying emotion and relieve. A cold moved down her spine as she suddenly felt the icy touch of metal against the skin of her left temple. Noticing Cutler softly pulling her arm she looked aside and saw Captain de Rapièr holding his flintlock to her head. Cutler wanted to make a move but before he knew it he had a gun to his head as well.

'You will let her go or I will command my men to shoot this hell vessel to the Locker' it was Lord Charles Florence, Kate's father speaking in anger. His voice had been harsh and commanding. It took a long while before Captain de Rapièr answered. Like he, for what felt like the first time, didn't know what to say. There was only the sound of the waves slamming against the hull of the ship.

'Let's make a deal' Captain de Rapièr suddenly spoke, breaking the short silence. Lord Florence shook his head questioning. It was clear he was ready to attack, but he wouldn't fire until Kate was safe, so Captain de Rapièr had to make a deal for him to get away.

'I keep the boy and you can have your Miss. As long as you let us leave in one piece' the Captain spoke rather optimistic, hoping to get at least something out of this after they let them go. Kate opened her mouth to speak against this ridiculous plan but was interrupted by her father.

'Deal' Lord Florence spoke in cold blood. Kate was making a noise which showed her surprise and frustration but quickly she hissed at the pirate that was pushing her forward away from Cutler as she almost tripped. She could have run towards her father like he expected her to do. But she didn't move and refused to take another step while she watched Cutler's surprised and concerned face from over her shoulder.

'I'm not leaving without him father' Kate returned her sight to her father who seemed to be ready to enter his own ship. He watched her in confusion and shook his head once more.

'Katherina, you're safe. Don't try to do anything foolish now' Lord Florence spoke strictly, he lifted his elbow and offered her his arm while he commanded one of his men to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

'Father I beg you' Kate kept on standing still, right in between her father's men and the pirate crew.

'I'm not risking any of my men to secure this boy' Lord Florence spoke strictly. Kate felt a hand taking her arm and she quickly pulled it away roughly. The young man trying to get her to Lord Florence watched her in surprise as he hadn't expected her to refuse him to escort her to safety.

'Then I won't leave either' Kate suddenly turned her back on the men and started strolling back towards Cutler who was watching with his jaw lowered. As Kate returned in front of him Cutler quickly reached for her hands and took them both in his firm grip, looking down on her his eyes pierced hers like they were begging.

'Katherina, please do as your father says. I want you to be safe. Don't worry about me' Cutler knew if they would leave him behind it would be his end. But all that mattered was her safety.

'No' Kate watched Cutler as she spoke firmly. Captain de Rapièr suddenly pushed aside some of his crew members, it was clear he ran out of patience.

'Make up your mind!' the Captain yelled and grabbed Kate again, pulling her arm he managed to get her into a holt with his weapon beside her face. At that moment all Lord Florence's men started shooting the pirates one by one. Captain de Rapièr was pulled back by his collar, a loud shot was fired into the air just after he was forced to release Kate. She gasped for breath and lifting her dress she ran toward Cutler struggling to get loose from one of the pirates. To her relieve just when she arrived Cutler got released as well when one of the guards stabbed the pirate who was holding him hostage. Cutler's eyes were searching and ended when he watched Kate in all the chaos move in his direction. A hearable sigh of relieve came from his lips and he took Kate by her hand. They quickly moved through the crowd, dodging all the men fighting and protecting her with his body they made it to the ship through one of the planks. Quickly rushing into the corridor of the HMS Victoria after a while, the leading ship of her father's Company. Lord Florence now too returned on his own ship, he reached for Kate, forcing her into an embrace tightly. It didn't take long before the men withdrew. Once all of the men returned to the ship as well they were commanded to open fire. The pirate ship was attacked by a rain of cannonballs, making it sink to the bottom of the ocean. Both Cutler and Kate, still in each other's arms watched the ship of their nightmare sink to the bottom of the ocean.

'Katherina, you have any idea what could have happened?!' Lord Florence was angered by concern. Kate lowered her sight but soon raised it as she felt a weight rest on her arms. It was Cutler almost losing consciousness. The ground was covered in blood.

'Father he needs medical care!' Cutler heard Kate screaming, almost like her voice was coming from miles away. He was leaning against the side of the corridor now while Kate was still holding him from his other side. He lost so much blood and noticed his legs couldn't carry him any longer, then it all went black.

When Cutler opened his eyes it was at night, he seemed to be in the hospital ward on the ship as he remembered where he was and all that had happened. He must have lost consciousness earlier. Laying on the most comfortable bed he had felt in weeks, or even years. The wounds were taken care of properly and the pain was slightly less. By his bed was a porcelain bowl of fresh warm water. He sat straight on his bed and took the cloth, removing the dirt of the last weeks from his face. He looked in the mirror and was amazed by his image, but the man he knew soon returned after removing his slightly grown beard and returning his hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Cutler let out a sigh and moved down on the bed again. He couldn't believe what had happened the last few hours. Kate saved his life, while he was the one who promised to protect her. She didn't owe him anything, and still, she risked her own life, twice. That was something he would never forget, for the rest of his life. He'll do anything to one day be good enough for her..


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and as Cutler awoke he was glad caught at least some sleep. His back felt tolerable even though still very painful and stiff. The nightmares were one of the reasons he wasn't able to sleep. Every time when closing his eyes he relived everything and felt the pain once again, waking up several times soaked in sweat. When awake he was thankful for being saved and he caught his thoughts slipping toward Kate, making it even harder for him to fall back asleep.

He lifted his body from his bed and tried to make way to the dresser slowly. There laid one of the spare uniforms that were brought to him the night before, waiting for him on a chair. He lifted the white blouse over his shoulders which made his back burn, but he was happy to feel the touch of clean, and above all, dry clothes again. The sun peeked through the small windows inside the cabin, it was early in the morning but upon deck, was already a lot of activity. When he was fully dressed in the uniform he tried to get up from the chair. It took a lot of strength to do so but he managed to get up and felt well enough to go up to deck.

When he arrived the bright sunlight made him squeeze his eyes, but once his sight returned he noticed the ship was sailing full speed. He guessed London would be the destination. He saw a few men standing near the helm and noticed Lord Florence enjoying his morning tea at a small fully served table. He and a few of his Lieutenants were discussing the direction they were going and next to the small table was a higher one with a large map placed upon it. Cutler made way to the men and when arriving it was obvious Lord Florence didn't acknowledge his presence on purpose. Cutler coughed to get his attention and Lord Florence slowly looked up from sipping his tea while holding a smaller map.

'I'm sorry to interrupt Milord, but I wanted to show my gratitude for saving me the other day' Cutler stood tall and tried to make an impression. Lord Florence's mouth curled into a modest smile.

'Don't thank me. It's my daughter you have to thank' his voice spoke and Cutler swore he saw some Lieutenants laughing behind him. Lord Florence nodded his head in the direction behind Cutler and as he turned around he saw Kate in the distance making her way from the back of the ship. She looked much different from last night, all clean and neat, she must feel just as glad as himself to be in normal conditions again. Her hair was tight up with a few curls which made their way down to her shoulder. The gold of her dress fluttering in the wind shone within the light of the first morning rays of the sun. She managed to look beautiful in a simple way, not overdressed like some women in England would. Cutler figured it probably made life at sea for her a lot easier in somewhat more simple dresses, as women didn't have naval uniforms.

Cutler caught himself staring at her as she slowly strolled across the large deck into their direction, greeting everyone with her always warm smile. As she reached the stairs to get to the men Cutler quickly walked a few steps down to gently reach for her hand and help her upstairs like a gentleman, not letting his sight go off her. Kate whispered a thank you greeting him with a kind smile.

'Ah my dear' Lord Florence pointed at a seat next to him for Kate to sit while he moved back the chair.

'Goodmorning men' Kate nodded and her eyes went from all of them to Cutler and ended there.

'Goodmorning Miss Florence. I hope you are feeling well?' Cutler greeted her forgetting the fact that he was still holding her hand even though she long ago reached the top of the stairs.

'Cutler, even now you can call me Kate' she whispered softly in Cutler's direction so only the two of them could hear. After spending so much time together and growing so close they, of course, had let go of appropriate manners and etiquettes, but Cutler released it all was different now as he felt the eyes of Lord Florence burning in his back. Kate seemed to understand what he was doing and softly coughing while lowering her eyes she smoothly pulled her hand back and Cutler quickly released it. Kate's face looked more serious into his direction.

'I'm very well, thank you for your concern Mr. Beckett' she spoke in a formal way, teasing with him as a wink followed. Cutler grinned softly while she passed him and gently placed herself on the chair next to her father.

'We will be heading back to London. I believe you work for the East India Trading Company at their main office there?' Lord Florence scribbled on some notes and didn't even bother to look Cutler's direction.

'Yes Sir' Cutler answered.

'Good. Our journey should be a smooth one as my men are figgering out the safest and fastest course' Lord Florence sipped some of his tea.

He probably wanted to reach London as fast as possible for the safety of his daughter, trying to stay out of the way of any pirate encounters, even though this Naval warship was ready to take down any illegal ship, it seemed Lord Florence didn't want to take any chances.

'I can be of assistance with that Sir, if I may' Cutler wanted to show his usefulness, he felt the desire to do something after being away from real work for such a long time. Navigating and map reading were one of his stronger skills, he had a big interest in them. Lord Florence finally looked up from his parchment and started laughing along with some of the Lieutenants. Kate gave her father an annoyed look but she hit it well as Lord Florence watched her sipping her tea quickly.

'And how could you be of any use boy? We have the best navigators in England' Lord Florence spoke his mind and Kate placed her hand upon her father's after she had lowered her cup.

'Father, at least give him a chance, please' Kate whispered so only the two of them could hear. Lord Florence let out a hearable sigh and he waved as a sign Cutler could help if necessary. Cutler bowed slightly and made his way to the Lieutenants, looking back shortly to see Kate smiling, her face hidden behind her teacup after taking another sip.

'What is going on my dear?' it seemed Lord Florence asked a question he didn't want to ask, or at least he wanted to get the right answer, Kate tried to hold back a sigh before she spoke.

'I know he's a smart man father. I know men want to be useful on a ship so why not give it a try?' Kate didn't look at her father taking her teacup and circled it in her small hands.

'I mean with you and him Katherina, you seem fond of him.. you know what I mean' Lord Florence stuttered a little, showing less of the strict man he was a few seconds ago, but the waving of his hand, that she needed to spell it out, seemed a little more like the strict men he often showed himself as. He took her wrist softly. It stopped Kate from playing with the teacup and made her look him in the eyes as he expected she would give him the answer he wanted.

'We've been through a lot these past weeks. I got to know him well and after all, he saved my life. One will start to care for the other after all that' Kate whispered carefully but firm looking at her father's face who went quiet. It was obvious it wasn't the answer he hoped for. Even though she didn't say it straight away, he probably could tell she had feelings for him.

'It can't be Katherina' Lord Florence spoke quickly, sort and stubborn. Kate removed her sight as her eyes had stared at the porcelain teacup for a while.

'Only because his income and rank aren't good enough?' Kate placed her teacup on the table with a soft pound, for a moment her eyes went to the men behind them but they were to busy minding their own business. Her eyes pierced her father's.

'Well.. say it!' Kate raised her voice a little, but not too loud so the conversation was still private. Lord Florence's face turned strict again, he released her wrist as she had pulled it away.

'I don't want you to go to ruin once I leave this world. One day you will understand. Try to forget the boy Katherina. You will only break your heart if you don't stop this. You have to let him know this is all there was..' he stood up from the table and took her hand back placing a quick kiss on it. Kate sighed as her father walked towards the men to see the progress they made. It felt like there was a stone in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do is tell Cutler it could never be.

'Good work Mr. Beckett' Kate heard her father speak to Cutler while he bent his much taller body over the large map. He seemed genuinely impressed. The Lieutenants nodded in approval. Kate watched as Cutler received a pat on the back from her father before he left the upper deck. She knew Cutler was an intelligent man and she believed in him. Kate understood her father's concern but couldn't, and didn't want to ban Cutler from her mind.

The sky was dark as the night had come. There was a soft wind blowing through Kate's hair while she leaned over the rail, watching the waves hit the side of the ship. It was quiet upon deck which only made the sound of the waters more mesmerizing. Most men were asleep, except for the sailor keeping watch. She grinned when her sight moved to the sailor who couldn't keep his eyes open, his head almost slipping away into a deeper sleep, which almost made it hit the helm every time. Her eyes moved to the waves again. Tomorrow they will reach London. She felt glad to go home again, of course after all the terror that had happened and still haunting her at night in her sleep, one of the reasons she was still awake. But she felt an emptiness inside her when thinking about continuing the normal days of her life in London again. It wasn't going to take long for her father to force her to choose a suitor. And once that would happen it felt like her life would end, the adventures on the sea, the only freedom she still had, and Cutler, she would lose him. All of a sudden she felt a presence near her and she woke up from her thoughts, her eyes shifting towards the person beside her.

'I didn't mean to frighten you' Cutler's deep voice spoke reassuringly and his face entered the light of the small lanterns on deck.

'My thoughts carried me away I think' Kate's lips curled upward and her eyes focused on the sea again, she knew her father wanted her to say goodbye to him, but she simply couldn't.

'Now you make me wonder, about your deep thoughts' Cutler said charmingly, he placed his hand on the rail close to hers, slightly touching the side of her hand. She felt the struggle inside and wondered how he made it so difficult for her to forget him.

'What will you do once we get home?' Kate asked hoping for an answer that might include her in his plans for the future. She decided not to follow her father's commands, but uncertain of Cutler's feeling and thoughts, she wanted to be sure of his feelings before pouring her heart out to him.

'After all that happened, I will try to work even harder to reach my goal. One day I'll rid the seas from pirates, once and for all' Cutler spoke with ambition. Kate admired his determination and knew he was just as scarred from this encounter with pirates, it seemed like it let a spark within him that spoke hate and it seemed he wanted revenge.

'I want to make sure nothing like that will ever happen to you again Kate, even if I can't protect you from up close I will do it from afar' Cutler whispered after making his body turn to hers, moving his hand closer and eventually placing it gently onto hers. Kate's eyes started tearing as he spoke those words, but she soon covered it up by blinking. He spoke of how they could never be together, but he'd still make it his life's mission to keep her safe by eliminating all evil from this world. Her hand turned and gently squeezed his warm hand. Kate dared her eyes to turn away from the waves and they caught him glancing her way. She didn't know what to say, thankful for his words and the promise he'd still protect her even though she was in safe hands now. But still the battle within her, of risking it all or doing what her father desired made it impossible to act on her feelings alone.

'Cutler I.. don't know what to say' Kate started but his hand raised to her cheek where the warmth of his palm covered the rosy color of her skin. His thumb traveled to her lips, as a sign it was alright she wasn't sure how to respond.

'You don't have to say anything' Cutler knew she was having a hard time trying to do what was right or following her heart. He didn't want to influence her choice and respected her father's decisions, even though he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

'I will see you tomorrow' Kate quickly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek once he had lowered his hand. It was clear Cutler did not saw it coming as his raised eyebrows showed his surprised expression. Kate knew it wouldn't take long before she was going to scream out how much she wanted to be with him which would only lead to trouble, so she decided it was best to leave for bed now. Quickly taking the fabric of her skirt and evening robe she curtseyed down, immediately she felt like a fool as if he was a total stranger to her. So she covered it up by taking his fingers within hers for a slight moment before taking her first steps to leave.

'I hope you'll sleep well' Cutler whispered as he had sensed she too was troubled by nightmeres. With a stretched out arm still holding her fingers he slowly placed a kiss on her knuckles before actually releasing them before she disappeared into the darkness.

The next morning Cutler woke up early as he once again didn't catch much sleep. Arriving on deck he noticed there was land in sight. Sailors were working hard to get the ship to the right direction and commands were yelled across the deck. He noticed Kate and Lord Florence were already awake and making themselves ready to enter the land. Cutler almost forgetting how big London was watched the streets in the far distance which looked busy already at this time in the morning. Once the grand white sails slowly entered the docks Cutler made his way to Kate and greeted her nodding his head.

'Let's make way my dear' Lord Florence pulled Kate's arm as he escorted her to leave the ship. It was obvious Lord Florence was rushing her toward the longboats as he didn't feel to need to greet Cutler.

Once the crew was all aboard the longboats they entered the docks of London shortly after. In the distance Culter watched the magnificent ship being repaired and prepared for the next trip. It seemed as if they were in a hurry and Cutler suddenly remembered Kate telling him Lord Florence's Company would leave for the Caribbean soon, and he didn't even know exactly where. It made his stomach turn as he realized it wouldn't take long before she'd leave London, which might mean for good.

Kate looked around at what was a familiar sight. It was strange to step on land again and it felt like they had been on the seas for years. It always made her balance a bit off for days after. Lord Florence made his way to the blue carriage that was waiting for them. Kate turned around and saw Cutler had left the longboats as well.

'Make it quick' Lord Florence had turned around his head to see his daughter staring at Cutler. He removed his sight from her returning his walk to the carriage. Kate didn't break her sight from Cutler and swallowed before making her way to him. It seemed he already spotted her and made his way to her as well. Cutler opened his mouth to speak but Kate spoke rather quickly and serious.

'I want to thank you for bringing me home safe Mr. Beckett' Kate spoke quick and formal. Cutler for a moment worried but soon he saw two piercing eyes watch him as Lord Florence watched them from the small window of the carriage. Cutler smiled back at Kate as a sign he understood what she was doing, making Lord Florence believe this were their final goodbyes. Cutler offered Kate his arm, pointing to the ship as if he was explaining something while turning their back on her father to have at least some privacy while they strolled a little out of hearing range.

'We will head for the Caribbean soon, very soon I'm afraid' Kate spoke staring at the ship. She knew they would settle down there for quite a while, the Carribean was a growing business as her father said, which meant that it was going to be her home for a long time. Her heart almost broke thinking about being so far away from him.

'I want to see you again, Kate' Cutler spoke quickly breaking the formality. Kate's green eyes winded slightly as they moved away from the ship into his direction. Her lips turned upward.

'And I you' Kate whispered softly. Cutler didn't expect that reaction, he was sure she was going to choose to be faithful to her father's wishes, and he couldn't think she was wrong. But she didn't. It gave him hope, the fire inside him was fueled even more.

There was a voice that called for Kate. Cutler noticed her eyes roll and as they turned around it was Lord Florence making his way back to continue escorting his daughter to the carriage. There were some redcoats that had arrived guarding the carriage as if Lord Florence was making a statement for Cutler not to follow them.

'Promise me you'll write' Kate continued quickly whispering as time was running out and her father's patience as well. Kate was looking straight into Cutler's eyes when they returned to hers.

'I promise' Cutler whispered making her one last promise before they were seperated. Just in time before Lord Florence hooked his arm into that of his daughter to escort her away from him. Cutler stood there taking in the last seconds of printing the image of her emerald green eyes into his mind, for he did not know when he was going to behold them again..


	5. Chapter 5

The rain tapped on the window loudly the evening after and while sitting at his desk with nothing but a small candlelight Cutler was already continuing his work at the office. It was a good way to keep his mind from everything that happened. Besides the fact that there was a lot of work to catch up to. The East India Company didn't care for his little adventure and work needed to be done.

Across from him sat George at his desk. Earlier this day Cutler and he were reunited, amazed by the story of how George had survived and actually made it to the island, after that spending two days on it, ending up being saved by a passing ship.

'You have to tell her Cutler. Tell her she can't go' George released a sigh and laid down his quill. George was sure of the feelings Kate had for Cutler in return and he wanted to show him she just didn't want to be the first one to admit, afraid of breaking her heart, afraid of what her father will do.

'I don't even know where exactly in the Caribbean Lord Florence will settle down. Even if I were to go after her I have nowhere to start' Cutler raised his eyes to George.

'Where's the persevering Cutler that I know? Start by asking around, someone should know where his Company is moving to' George spoke up while scribbling onto his parchment quickly.

'Already done that. It seems to be top secret. This man knows what he's doing, George' Cutler spoke, he was always three steps ahead of anyone. He let out a sigh and rested his head on his hand holding it up.

'It's obvious you'll be willing to do anything for her' George was smiling as he was the witness that had seen them growing toward each other.

'Even if I were to find her, no one says she will be choosing me. I wouldn't choose me.. look at me' Cutler shrugged his shoulder now looking up at George.

'Kate is, in the end, the one to make that decision, not her father, not you' George had stood up from his chair speaking with a strict tone to his voice. He walked to the window while yawning. Cutler didn't answer and stared at the candle burning inside the lantern on his desk. George was standing the doorway, about to leave and make his way home, he watched Cutler.

'Make your decision tonight, before she leaves. Or you'll regret it forever' George disappeared in the dark, closing the door behind him. He was right. If Cutler wanted something to happen he needed to do this himself. Holding fate in his own hands.

With rain still pouring down, Cutler made his way through the dark and quiet alleys to the docks. His black cape, tricorne hat, and boots protected him from getting soaked. Once arriving at the docks he saw the HMS Victoria ready to set port again, the ship that had saved him from the nightmare.

Moving closer he suddenly felt a gloved hand on his shoulder who roughly pulled him to the side. The rain and fog made it hard for him to see who was interrupting him almost reaching the ship. He only saw the silhouette of a tall man, he blinked a few times but did not need to see his face as his voice spoke, Cutler recognized it immediately.

'I knew you would come here tonight' the deep voice of Lord Florence spoke. Cutler was surprised and did not expect this at all. But he knew he wasn't waiting for him to show up because he was going to tell him any good news. The breath of Lord Florence burned on his face as he was holding his upper left arm in a tight grip, making sure he wasn't going anywhere close to the ship.

'She isn't interested in you, you hear me?! Once we will arrive at our destination she will finally marry and only someone with a title will be good enough for her' his harsh words spoke but left Cutler cold.

'Isn't she able to make her own decisions then?' Cutler hissed back at him. Lord Florence took Cutler brutally by his collar, looking him straight into his eyes.

'I am only going to say this once Mr. Beckett. You will leave my daughter alone. Or I will hunt you down no matter the cost' Lord Florence hissed.

Before Cutler could call out any words Lord Florence had let go of his grip on him and disappeared in the dark, making his way to the ship when there was a call from the crow's nest on deck to make everyone aware the ship was leaving.

This part of the docks was heavily guarded by red coats and there was no other option than to see the ship leave from where he was standing. Cutler's eye fell on the right side of the ship and he saw a figure standing close to the edge. Her red hair waved in the wind, staring into the distance. Cutler saw Kate looking into his direction, he was sure she had seen him. He wondered what was going through her mind, but he was sure she wasn't thinking what Lord Florence had said.

The grand white sails caught in the wind and made the ship pursued it's way deeper into the ocean. He was holding on to the words she spoke the last time he saw her. He promised to keep in touch with her and he would, as he always kept his promises to her. He will show the world that he's good enough for her. And one day they'll meet again.

AN: A short chapter but the next chapter will be exciting! When they finally meet again, many years later, everything will be different..


	6. Chapter 6

_Seven years later_

Katherina lifted herself from her bed, as her maid just left she smelled the fresh air entering her sleeping chambers. The white curtains by the open windows waved graciously in the warm breeze, mixing in with the sound of the palm trees going back and forth in the wind. It was a beautiful day, already very hot as the sun stood high upon the blue skies.

It was very early in the morning, Katherina had woken up with a scream, her maid Josephine had stormed into her room without asking permission, thinking she was being kidnapped of some sort. But everything was well, she had assured her. For it was only a nightmare. The same one who had haunted her for years.

Waves crashing upon a misty dark ship, walking over the deck, suddenly turning red underneath her bare feet. Hearing someone scream, screams that turned weaker and weaker, ending in only hearing a soft heartbeat. While moving closer a face of a young man covered in blood was getting clearer, but fading soon again, and every nightmare the face became vaguer. Like the person was fading from her memory.

Katherina sighed and wondered when the nightmares would end, if they ever would. She made way to the room located next to her private chambers and dropped her nightgown from her slender figure onto the wooden floor, her feet stepping out of it slowly reaching for the bath that was filled a few moments earlier. Her thin fingers reached for the water and she made the tips of her fingers flow upon it. Just the right temperature. When in the bath knee high into the water she dropped down gracefully.

Washing away all the tension from her body and mind. Feeling more relaxed already. Her face was half into the water, her lips playing with the small waves of movement. Her red hair darkening when getting wet. She crossed her arms over her chest and got lost in her thoughts. Thinking about what must have been the hundred time she had this dream. But this time there had been something different. The face had vanished more and more with every dream. But not this time. She, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, had seen the eyes of the face crystal clear this night. Ice blue-grayish eyes gazing into hers.

Awaking from her now daydreaming, she moved the water making it spill over the edge a little. She turned her arms away from her chest and made her whole body and head dip underneath the water. After exiting the bath and getting herself dry she moved to the bedroom again. Since it's still so early in the morning she decided to take a simple morning gown over her undergown. She tied her hair, almost completely dried from the heat, with a silk ribbon together so her long golden curls rolled down her shoulder.

She made her way down the long stairs covered in red carpet which always felt so soft and pleasant underneath her bare feet. Something her father had remarked more than a dozen times, how a lady like her should not walk around barefoot. That and not wearing a corset made her mornings feel a lot less formal, as she had to walk around in heels mostly for the rest of the day. Not that she hated that, she was used to the attire and loved it most of the time, but she wished there were some more days, like on the seas, when she would be able to wear something more light.

Even the servants were still making themselves ready for the day. That's why she liked being awake so early, the silence in the mansion with the sounds of nature walking past the open windows made this the only minutes of the day she had truly for herself. Entering the dining room she opened the two doors carefully, trying not to make any noise, but the cracking of the wood was unavoidable. She grinned when seeing a teapot and a single porcelain teacup waiting in the middle of the table. It was one of the servants that was aware of her early mornings and wanted to make sure she had at least a hot cup of tea every time.

An hour passed and while turning her teacup between her hands she heard the creaking of the wooden doors when her father appeared from behind them. He was wearing a smile on his face that wrinkled the side of his mouth. Wearing his brown wig she was amazed by how he managed to do this every morning, considering she was the woman of the two, he always looked ready for any formal occasion. But he was still in his morning robe as well. She gave him a warm smile and he kissed her forehead passing her, sitting down on the chair opposite of her. The many rings on his fingers gleamed in the sunlight, and she noticed he was holding a newspaper tightly. He unfolded it onto the large wooden table and pointed his finger to an article with a big headline in elegant letters.

'The East India Trading Company finally has a new Director' Lord Florence's winded eyes didn't leave the headlines and his finger pressed hard against the paper so the tops turned white.

'It was about time, the last Governor of the Company was tiring everyone with no actions on that what matters the most nowadays!' He almost sounded angry, like the man had done to him something personally.

'Now we have a fresh young face that can only help the new world even further. And he'll even move to the Caribbean. Something the old Director should have done long ago. Smart move if you'd ask me' Lord Florence released his fingers from the newspaper and looked at Kate for the first time, still holding the teacup between her hands, staring outside into the gardens, she clearly wasn't just as ecstatic as her father.

'Katherina, are you listening? Do you know what this means?' her father lifted the news article and placed it directly in front of her on the table. She already knew what he meant. This was going to be one of the suitors he was so desperate to find for her. Now that she was a grown woman, and not the girl she used to be, she had already told him a dozen times, the time will come when she'll pick one. Kate was at an age that it was expected of her to be married and have children already. But she tried to postpone it as long as possible since she still did not feel any spark with the many men her father had introduced her. The countless balls they attended she always managed to slip away from his mission and be with her friends and socialize with the people she liked. There was a spark, once. But she'd never mentioned that anymore, she fought for it once, but in vain.

'You know the man Katherina' her father's eyes hooked onto hers to see her reaction. She was blessed to not be forced into marriage yet, only thanks to the position they were in, but time was running out. But Kate didn't want to discuss this again, she couldn't care less about who this man was, for he was going to be the same as any of the other men, only wanting her for her wealth, title, and beauty.

She was a lady ahead of her time and interested in everything business wise, learning a lot from her father. Most of the time she knew everything that was going in the world. But when her father had started to push her even more into the direction of marrying she stopped following what was going on with men getting higher up in ranks and the titles that were given from the King himself. Only to save herself from the information she knew about these men, prior to meeting them.

'No father stop this! We have been down this path and it must stop' she squeezed the newspaper into her hands and made it into a ball without looking at the article what so ever. She stood straight from her chair and threw the paper ball into the fireplace.

'But Katherina, you will like him, trust me' Lord Florence stood as well and took her wrist caring so she won't run out of the dining room.

'I've had enough of it. I've heard you say this a thousand times father!' tears filled her eyes.

'Give me one last chance Katherina. I will show you I'm right' he spoke like he wanted to make it up to her and moved his arms around her holding her in his loving embrace.

'Only if you promise me this is the last time and after that leaving me to sail my own course' Kate looked up to her father's tall body, hoping this will be the very last time, and if it was, then this would be a good deal.

'You have yourself a deal' her father spoke grinning at her. Kate kept a straight face and moved her head onto her father's chest.

'Tomorrow we will attend his ceremony, after that there shall be a ball' Kate moved her head from his chest.

'A ball, well at least the evening will bring some excitement' Kate spoke with a rather sarcastic tone.

'This day and your meeting will be very exciting, I assure you my dear' Lord Florence looked at her releasing him and making her way to the doors. She turned around before leaving.

'This man must be quite something, you seem so certain' Kate whispered, already mocking his lost deal. Lord Florence's mouth curled into a smirk.

'Just wait and see my dear'


	7. Chapter 7

A seamstress was measuring Kate's sizes while she stared at herself in the large mirror. It was the day of the ceremony and the ball. Her father made sure she'd be wearing the finest clothes and had already shipped some of the best fabrics from London. Every time her father brought her a gift from her hometown she felt sentimental, missing the city of her birth. The people, the markets and even the rainy days. Just so much of her childhood left back there. And her mother's grave, one of the reasons that made everything that came to her from England feel special, even the smallest and most impeccable things. Her hands reached for the silk and Kate couldn't help herself but to stuck her nose between the fabric. Like she could smell the English air or her mother's scent. The fabric smelled like roses, the scent that reminded her of her mother. She still missed her very much every day.

Katherina woke from her daydreaming as the seamstress took a few steps back to behold her creation as she finished. She took Kate by her small shoulders and made her look into the mirror again. Kate beheld her own reflection, she was wearing the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. It was a silken green dress with a gorgeous corset with pretty stitched flowers all around the front of her waist. Her hair was tied up but one single curl was left out and curled in front of her shoulder. A beautiful but modest crystal necklace decorated her thin long neck. Once finished Kate moved down the stairs, where her father was waiting for her in the hallway of the mansion. He looked at her with a grand smile. The servant handed Kate her bergère hat, an ivory lace ribbon tied behind her red curls made it secure. It would protect her pale complexion from the burning Caribbean sun at the ceremony outside.

'You look most beautiful my dear' Lord Florence offered her his arm and they made way to the carriage waiting for them outside.

Moments later Kate and Lord Florence made their way to Fort Augusta at the front of the island of Nassau, where the ceremony would take place. Her father was surprisingly quiet about this special day, as he called it himself. Normally he wouldn't stop talking about her next suitor, he'd ramble on about these gentlemen and their amiable qualities. But today was different, almost like he was hiding something. He had only spoken of how Lord Ashwood, her father's closest friend and business companion whom he shared his Company with, was the one that by chance arranged the East India Company's new director's ceremony to be held here, on the island of Nassau. Kate knew her father was searching for new allies and the East India Trading Company was, of course, a great one to be working with, especially since the Company was moving its headquarters to the Caribbean. But Kate was surprised her father was the one that stayed in the background, as if his name was something that could work against him, he was being too secretive about this alliance. Even though her head was full of questions Kate held to the promise she made with herself not to interfere with these suitors before meeting them, and to her surprise, her father seemed rather content with that.

Soon they arrived. The fort was surrounded by many guards, making sure no one uninvited was to enter. Getting out of the carriage while being escorted by her father she had to block the sun from blinding her with her hand. Kate remembered the tremendous fort from when she was younger, it always made her think back to the time when she tried to sneak in when it was almost dark, just to see the sunset from of the high walls of the fort. Holding back a laugh remembering the times her father caught her.

Kate quickly removed her amused sight while almost smirking as the wife of her father's companion, Lady Ashwood watched her in surprise.

'Are you well my dear?' her always concerned tone whispered quickly but soft as she moved her hand down Kate's forehead. Lady Ashwood had always been sort of a mother to Kate, but she always seemed nervous and overanxious about everything. Kate didn't like the way she'd still behave as if she was a little girl.

'I am very well Milady, thank you for your concern' Kate spoke politely, feeling as if she had spoken that line to her already a million times. Kate discovered both her father and Lord Ashwood smiling brightly.

'You should be proud Charles, of the woman she has become. I'm sure he will admire her just as much as we all do, Lord..' just before Lord Ashwood could finish his line Lord Florence slapped his hand onto the back of Lord Ashwood's shoulder as in a friendly gesture and turned him away from their conversation. Kate noticed her father behaving rather unusual and she wondered what was going on as he was whispering with Lord Ashwood a few steps away from her place in the courtyard.

Ignoring Lady Ashwood still going on about her concerns Kate's eyes went through the courtyard of the fort. Her eyes caught an unfamiliar sight as she noticed large light blue flags waving in the wind, carrying a logo with the letters EICo. The drums started playing as a sign the ceremony was to begin. Kate noticed nerves that she had tried to hide, but they had made her stomach turn for some time now. Her curiosity arose as well and she caught herself standing on her toes to see who was about to enter the fort, the line of the naval officers was waiting. But it was hard to see and she couldn't block the sunlight from her sight. Suddenly she felt her arm being pulled and she noticed Lady Ashwood dragged her along to a less crowded place. Her large body made it impossible for Kate to keep standing and before she knew it she was placed just behind her father and Lord Ashwood proudly watching. From their place inside the inlet of the fort, the crowd down below almost looked like small ants from where they were standing.

'I've heard he's a very headstrong and determined man' Lord Ashwood spoke as he raised his thick small figure upon his toes to see. Kate felt the nerves race through her body as she heard him speak. It almost felt like she didn't want to hear anything they had to say about this man, it was not making it any better. Kate felt the heat of the sun touch her skin. Lady Ashwood quickly raised a fan, as she always seemed to carry one with her, to Kate's face. She accepted it gladly, hoping she wouldn't notice her nerves.

'Oh Katherina change of plans my dear, after the ceremony we will meet him at once' Kate watched at her father in surprise who hadn't even bothered to look over his shoulder to his daughter almost fainting now.

'But.. I thought we would meet him tonight, at the ball?' Kate stumbled over her words. She didn't want to meet him so soon. It always felt a lot less formal when being introduced to someone at a ball, she had planned it all out. But now her father once again had a change of mind.

'Katherina, don't be so stubborn' Lord Florence spoke without looking at her, staring into the courtyard of the fort without giving her a single glance.

'I've heard he is very picky with women ' Lord Ashwood was known to be very fond of rumors and gossip. Both men still staring into the courtyard didn't look back at Kate what so ever. Her chest was falling and raising and she didn't know if it was the weather that made her breath heavily or everything her ears wanted to block. She wasn't sure if she could handle this meeting so soon. Her small fan was moving hard to get some fresh air, but it was all in vain. The humidity made it impossible to catch some fresh air. Feeling her waist tighten within her corset. She was used to wearing corsets but suddenly felt ill. It might have been the heat of mid-summer but she knew it was the tension she could not handle any longer.

The drums now played a fast rhythm as the ceremony began. Kate couldn't see the figure entering the courtyard what so ever, her blurry vision was blocking her sight together with the bright sun. It was then she decided to ignore her father's wishes. Kate took the hem of her dress and as soon as Lady Ashwood was distracted by some of the noble women starting a conversation with her Kate saw her chance to get away.

Kate made her way through the halls of the fort trying to escape the burning sun. Lifting her dress as high as possible she tried to prevent herself from tripping, her heels echoed on the cobblestones. Some of the redcoats marching along watched her in question, seeing a young woman making her way through the empty halls alone while the party was inside the fort must have been a strange sight, but luckily they did not interfere.

Once reaching the back entrance Kate opened the large iron doors, she remembered from sneaking in at night, at the backside of the fort with all her strength. It was quiet and she could hear the crowd applause in the distance and music started playing again. Kate could smell the salt air of the ocean and once she reached outside of the fort completely she walked right in onto the beach. The fresh air of the ocean entered her nostrils. On her face was a permanent smirk and she felt quite rebellious. Removing her shoes and stockings without thinking of what formality was going on inside or if anyone could see her from up the fort she made way to the water. She lifted her dress again and her toes touched the cold sea. A soft sigh escaped her lips by the touch of refreshing water. This was just what she needed. Not thinking about what her father would be saying once she would return. This was her moment now.

After spending all afternoon on the beach Kate noticed the dusk setting in already. Time had flown by. She figured the ceremony would be ending by now and decided to head back to the fort. Sneaking around the brick walls of the fort like she was some sort of criminal, trying not to get caught. Holding her shoes and stocking in one hand, her bare feet on the hot cobblestones made her move quickly. In the distance, she saw their carriage and made her way to it. The servant looked surprised to see her alone but bowed his head and helped her into the carriage. Kate moved down onto the soft couch of the carriage and suddenly looked straight into the eyes of Lady Ashwood, she and her husband would accompany them to the ball. Kate smiled faintly as she quickly returned her stockings and heels. Before she could explain herself Lord Florence and Lord Ashwood entered the carriage as well.

'There you are my dear, where have you been?' Lord Florence spoke rather quickly. Kate opened her mouth once again but soon got interrupted by Lady Ashwood.

'My poor Katherina couldn't handle the sun any longer, with her pale skin. I decided to take her back for some shading' Lady Ashwood lied. Kate felt her jaw drop but quickly closed her mouth which made her teeth collapse. Kate innocently watched both her father and Lord Ashwood and shrugged her shoulders without saying a word.

'I hope you feel better now my dear' Lord Florence spoke smiling softly. It seemed that Kate managed to get away with her spontaneous adventure and she watched Lady Ashwood gratefully as she winked at her when the carriage started moving.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and once close the mansion, on walking distance from the fort, it was clear there was a grand party going on inside. Kate felt a spark of excitement, watching from the small window of the carriage her hand had moved the fabric of the curtain aside to look at all the people dressed beautifully, making their way into the party. She was forgetting about the suitor for just a moment.

Welcomed by servants at the entrance Kate was guided by Lord Ashwood that rambled on about the history of this building for what felt like the hundredth time. The servants took her coat and hat. Lord Florence escorting Lady Ashwood inside was surrounded by some noblemen and women already. Lady Ashwood was laughing loud together with some of the wives of the other Lords whom just arrived. Kate had to admit, her father was a charming man and always knew how to get the attention of the ladies, and not only the single women. Kate had more than often remarked her father why he wouldn't remarry or at least try and meet some of the willing bachelorettes. He always managed to explain how his love for her mother had never died. His answers were sort on the matter but to Kate's amusement, he always joked about how she was enough 'women' in his life.

Kate managed to let Lord Ashwood go of her arm once he engaged himself into one of the conversations. Her eyes moved through the large hall where the music from inside was heard already. Lifting the hem of her green silken dress Kate tiptoed through the crowd. Not being tall at all she always had a hard time searching through the crowd of people.

'Katie!' shrieked an enthusiastic voice that echoed through the hallway and made a few heads turn. Kate watched a tall dark haired girl, wearing a large violet dress making her way as her long arms embraced her shorter figure.

'Emma' Kate spoke up and watched her smiling as she released her. Moving down to her heels from standing on her toes Kate met with her large white teeth and grey staring eyes.

'I'm so happy you are here. This will be an extraordinary night!' Emma spoke not being able to wipe away the grin on her face. She was one of Kate's closest friends and always brightened her day with her big smile and always cheerful personality. She was with her family, her four sisters and parents. Kate had always admired her large family and sometimes wished she had at least one sister, let alone four. Emma always said she would love to trade all of them for at least half the fortune of Kate's family. The grass is always greener on the other side, as they say.

'You look amazing. On a mission?' Emma's cheeky smile made Kate laugh.

'You know I'm not the one on a mission' Kate pointed to her father behind her in the hall further away, still surrounded by the other noblemen and women. Kate noticed her father looking for her and as Emma chuckled once again Kate signed her to enter the ballroom. Emma agreed and her voice let out a high pitched sound when she had taken Kate's wrist and pulled her through the crowd. They made their way through the grand hall, the decorations were astonishing to behold. But their jaws dropped once they entered the main ballroom. It was decorated perfectly in a tasteful way, some balls were too much and kitschy, but this time Kate liked the splendor and beauty. The atmosphere was pleasant. They made their way down the large staircase in the middle of the ballroom.

There was loud joyful music playing, as the formal part of the ball had not begun yet. Kate enjoyed this part of the evening the most, no one cared who was who and danced with anyone they could find. As a young woman, you ought to be careful as a lot of bold men would take this time of the evening to ask to court you or even worse, but Kate and Emma always laughed at this. They blamed it on the lot of wine and brandy that was already spilled in the early hours of the ball.

Emma pushed Kate towards the dancefloor gently, but Emma's over excitement sometimes got them in trouble. Kate almost lost balance and tripped forward over the skirt of her dress. Two strong arms caught her mid-air. Emma had let out a scream but laughed when Kate was standing tall again, helped by the gentleman who caught her.

'Lieutenant Greitzer?!' Emma called out his name and he made sure Kate was standing on her feet again.

'Ladies, what a pleasure to meet you here this evening' Kate smiled and recognized their friend she had not seen in a long time. He was wearing a blue and yellow marine uniform that made his tall appearance even taller.

'Care for a dance Miss Florence? Now that you already threw yourself into my arms' Lieutenant Greitzer joked and offered her his hand. Kate laughed softly and nodded. Emma soon had found herself a dancing partner as well, she never failed at that with her quick but charming tongue, they were standing in line for her. The joyful music continued and Kate had taken the hand of Lieutenant Greitzer to guide her to the dancefloor.

'I see you've made yourself quite a life?' Kate was curious about his adventures at sea, the last time she had seen him he was much younger and was being sent away by his father, to find himself a job at sea.

'I did Katherina. They have given me an opportunity that I simply could not resist' Lieutenant Greitzer spoke proudly while the corners of his mouth rose. He guided her into the beginning of the dance.

'They being who?' Kate did not recognize his uniform, it was much different from the Royal Navy ones.

'The East India Trading Company, I got promoted to Lieutenant some weeks ago' Kate recalled Emma indeed calling him Lieutenant. She bowed her head in a teasing manner.

'Well Lieutenant, it's an honor to have this dance with you' Kate smiled at her old friend after chuckling softly.

Emma moved next to them together with her dancing partner so she was close enough to start a conversation while dancing. Kate was impressed how she managed to stay close in between their movement, without accidentally crashing into each other.

'Katherina, have you seen the East India Company's new Lord yet?' Emma twirled around her partner with her hands held high, the gentleman's eyes couldn't leave Emma's happy radiation, there was a big smile on his face and Kate couldn't hold back a grin, but soon her eyes shifted to Emma when she asked.

'No I did not, we haven't been introduced yet and I'm quite alright with that' Kate spoke quickly as she watched Emma's surprised look.

'Besides these ceremonies are getting quite dull once you've attended what feels like hundreds' Kate spoke to Emma with a loud voice, trying to get above the joyful music. She got reminded of her little escape this afternoon.

'But Kate you must know who you will be meeting later. After all, he might be your future husband' Emma's face stared at her when the dance allowed them next to each other.

'My father decided that we should meet him right after the ceremony, even though he promised it would be tonight. I simply couldn't yet Emma' Kate looked at her friend with worried eyes.

'It will be alright my Katie. And besides, if you haven't met him yet, it might be love at first sight. How romantic!' Emma exaggerated with a dramatic tone in her voice, closing her eyes like she was picturing it in her mind. Kate rolled her eyes in amusement.

'I've heard he is very handsome! Oh if only I could marry a Lord' Emma threw her hand dramatically upon her forehead. The officer she was dancing with looked up at her offended and Kate had to hold herself from bursting out in laughter at his face.

'Well, you can have him' Kate spoke sarcastically at Emma daydreaming.

'He is doing a great job at running the Company so far' Lieutenant Greitzer interfered the ladies conversation and Kate had forgotten it was his boss they were speaking of.

'Well good for him' Kate spoke stubbornly at her friend. She quickly removed her annoyed face as she realized she had become emotionless and prejudice when it came to meeting new men. But she truly felt it wasn't the right way to meet someone you might spend the rest of your life with.

Kate squeezed Greitzer's arm just before releasing him after the dance had ended and they bowed to each other to end it formally.

'Come, I'm in need of the good company of a glass of fine wine. Besides, I can't feel my toes' Emma pulled Kate away from Lieutenant Greitzer and Kate's lips mumbled a thank you his way, he smiled and bowed his head when the ladies moved along, away from the dance floor.

Reaching through the crowd to the part of the ballroom where people were having conversations instead of dancing Emma paused their pursuit and pulled a servant at his sleeve, he apologized fast and moved his tray filled with glasses of wine to the ladies.

'Let's make a toast. To find ourselves some true love tonight' Emma lifted her glass to Kate's whose face was holding back a laugh and the sound of the crystal glass filled the room as suddenly the joyful music replaced itself for a slower and harmonious music. The ladies looked each other and understood it was the host of the evening who had arrived. This was the time everything formal started again and Kate's eyes suddenly noticed Lord Florence standing at the large stairs that were attached to the hall they had entered through earlier. He was obviously looking for his daughter that had run off once again. He seemed quite nervous, something Kate hadn't seen yet.

'I can't wait for the dancing to start again later this evening' Emma remarked the formal music. Her energetic mood had switched to a more calm one like the music had. Later in the night, most people would start dancing again as the business and most formal part of the evening would be over.

'I hope you will catch a dance with the Lord' Emma pushed her shoulder against Kate's gently and she let out a soft chuckle. Kate rolled her eyes, after that signing Emma that her father was looking for her and she needed to leave.

'I will see you later sweet Kate. Keep your head up. If you don't like him it will be alright. You only have to dance with him once for formality' Emma wished her luck and kissed her cheek softly, something she always did when they parted, to show her affection for her friend. Kate lifted the skirt of her dress and made her way to Lord Florence now asking around for her.

'Ah, my dear! I've been searching for you all over' Lord Florence offered her his arm. Kate smiled weakly and felt her nerves return to her stomach. It was the time she would meet the next suitor, and that made her nervous. But it also had to do something with the fact she remembered Lord Ashwood's words, how this Lord was a confident, headstrong and determined man. Kate wondered how she was going to shake him off once he liked her.

'Now, Katherina I want you to listen clearly' Lord Florence escorted her toward one of the inlets of the ballroom where the highest, richest and most powerful men were enjoying their evening. Kate saw Lord Ashwood in conversation with some of the East India Company's men. He must have been among them, but their backs towards her and the great distance made it impossible to see their faces.

'He doesn't know we, as in you and I, are present at this ball or that we will address him' Kate winded her eyes. And there it was, she had known there was something dubious going on here and her father was hiding something. This Lord didn't even know Lord Florence was present. Kate wondered if it was one of her father's rivals that he needed to make it up to only for the profit of his Company. She wanted to open her mouth and ask but as he had taken her to the side and laid his finger upon her lips before she could speak.

'Hush, let me finish. I know this is all very unusual. But this Lord does not go in on marriage proposals' Lord Florence tried to bring out his words carefully. Kate was swallowing loudly, her breathing started to quicken. She was certain now, her father was going to marry her off to one of his business enemies as some sort of peace offer. Her cheeks started to turn reddish.

'Unusual? You are trying to match this man without him even wanting to. What if you'll anger him? You'll shame me!' Kate wanted to shout but didn't want anyone to hear their discussion. She didn't understand why he wanted to embraces her so much. This man had to be insanely rich or extremely powerful for her father to push her into this, it seemed almost desperate. Kate worried he had finally gone insane from all the attempts of marrying her off.

'I have my reasons for it Katherina and it will soon all be clear to you' Lord Florence almost had to drag her towards the group of men talking as soon as he hooked his elbow into hers. Kate tried to act like she didn't get forced, determined not to look like a foolish woman, but she realized her father would probably do the job for her.

They strolled towards the backs of the men discussing business, enjoying their drinks and occasionally laughing. Even though from the outside Kate looked like the confident woman always presented herself as, on the inside she felt like a little girl being dragged along by her father. Her heartbeat was rising and she felt the air get stuck in her lungs.

Before reaching the group of men her father stopped her and signed he wanted to speak to the men first. Of course, Kate thought as she rolled her eyes. He needed to beg for forgiveness first if he indeed was his rival.

Her father stood tall and ignored his daughter almost fainting from the tension, leaving her behind for a moment. Kate grabbed her fan moving it quickly before her face to get some air and hide her heavily blushing cheeks. Her sight was becoming vague. Kate had never felt this way before and she wouldn't be surprised if she'd faint within the minute. Her legs were shaking underneath her skirt.

Her father entered the conversation. Next to him what must have been the Lord, wearing a white wig, one curl on both sides, with a slightly short figure turned his head, noticing his arrival. Lord Florence and the man were exchanging words and he moved a few steps back like he was surprised by his sudden arrival. It indeed was obvious they'd met before and the Lord didn't seem very happy with his arrival. That or he was just very surprised by her father's insane forced proposal.

Kate decided she couldn't wait any longer and wanted this torture to be over quickly. She placed her fan on the table, trying to pull it together. It took a lot to take the first steps toward the men. Her chest was rising and falling as the air got stuck in her throat. Walking towards the men she tried to do it as gracefully as possible, still trying not to faint, she refused to be embarrassed that way.

Kate almost reaching them could hear them talking. One of the voices caught her attention and seemed so familiar. Lord Florence's sight moved to Kate's direction while still talking. It was clear Lord Florence was surprised Kate ignored him asking her to wait and as Kate almost arrived right behind the Lord he quickly started introducing her. As Lord Florence had laid his eyes on his daughter, still almost fainting, the man did too. His head turned to her so she could finally see him, now standing face to face.

'Lord Cutler Beckett, my daughter, Katherina Florence. You have met before' Lord Florence spoke. Kate taking the last few steps suddenly came to a halt when hearing her father's words and she almost stopped breathing. Looking into the blue-grayish eyes she had met years ago, the only eyes she ever truly trusted, loved and missed. Even though she had pushed these feelings away a long time ago. It all came back to her within seconds. Like the nerves couldn't be worse they now rushed through her body.

'Katherina..' Cutler's face looked even more surprised than hers and he stepped into her direction but keeping an appropriate distance as he seemed in shock. He gazed into her eyes with his jaw dropped, but had closed it when speaking her name carefully, like he was afraid to break it.

'Cutler..' Kate had to push his name from her lips, she had been too heartbroken to speak it for years. She felt weak on her legs again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

Calling him by only his first name must have looked strange to the other people present in this conversation and not proper according to the right ways to introduce yourself, but Kate was forgetting about everyone and everything around them in the room. It was quiet for some time. The other noblemen looked confused about what happened but did not interfere.

Cutler didn't say a word and made the impression he wanted to reach for Kate's hands, that were placed upon the lower part of her corset, her bosom rising and falling even quicker as her lungs reached for air, her body frozen. But Cutler came out of his trans and coughed once. His face turning to the other men.

'Gentlemen, will you excuse us?' Cutler sounded strict towards the other men, but they nodded politely. Kate didn't realize what happened and it wouldn't take long before it turned black before her eyes. After he spoke Cutler suddenly presented her his arm in a comforting way without saying anything, she took it without hesitance, still in shock. He started walking, away from the gentlemen, quickly like he was in a hurry. Still, in silence, he guided her toward the gardens outside in a rather fast phase. Kate could hardly breathe and if she wasn't going to have fresh air or remove her corset soon, as she randomly asked herself whether the maid had tightened it to tightly, she'd lose consciousness. Her feet followed Cutler's quickly as he helped her outside. Some people had turned their heads to them while they made way outside. Kate heard a woman say something that sounded like 'did he finally court someone?'. But she was far to busy to not stop breathing.

At one point Cutler moved behind Kate to get them safely through the busy crowd, his hand reached for her waist and pushed her gently into the right direction as some people were too distracted to move out of their way. Kate's heartbeat was drumming in her ears.

Once reaching the large doors opened by the servants Kate, once outside, took a large breath feeling her lungs getting filled with fresh air to prevent her sight from going black. After a few seconds, Kate returned her calm breathing and realized what had happened as she watched two concerned familiar eyes that hadn't changed stare at her. Cutler had noticed she almost became unwell and, while no one else did, he made sure she was alright by taking her outside quickly. Ignoring all the formality rules to make sure she was alright. As she remembered he was putting her well being above anything else.

'Are you alright?' Cutler reached for her arm and took it softly, making her sit down on one of the stones benches alongside the rose fields. Kate didn't know if his touch was making her almost losing her conscious any better, but she was much better than a few minutes ago.

'I apologize for my hasty actions. I wanted to escort you out into the fresh air as soon as possible' Cutler's voice sounded so familiar, but was much deeper and more formal. Kate suddenly felt happy they were alone. With her calm breathing in the background her eyes traveled across his face, a face she had wondered about a thousand times if she'd ever see it again. He was wearing a beautiful uniform and a powdered white wig. Cutler wasn't a boy anymore but a grown man, still very handsome, even more than she could remember. Her heartbeat raised when her eyes finished their journey and ended at his again, staring back in silence.


End file.
